Desear Al Diablo
by SiBum
Summary: Miroku ha sobrevivido a las calles de Londres para convertirse en el propietario de un exclusivo club y en uno de los hombres más acaudalados del país. Pero cuando el difunto duque de Lovingdon lo nombra tutor de su heredero, Miroku se ve arrastrado hacia Sango, la madre del joven, que desea deshacerse de Miroku lo antes posible. / ADAPTACIÓN - SECUELA DE EN LA CAMA CON EL DIABLO.
1. Prólogo

_Miroku Ishida ha sobrevivido a las calles de Londres para convertirse en el propietario de un exclusivo club para caballeros y en uno de los hombres más acaudalados del país. Pero cuando el difunto duque de Lovingdon misteriosamente lo nombra tutor de su heredero, un muchacho de cuatro años, Miroku se ve arrastrado hacia Sango, la madre del joven, que desea deshacerse de Miroku lo antes posible._

_Pero éste no tarda en descubrir un amor que no tiene límites cuando acaba enamorándose de Sango y se da cuenta de que renunciaría a todo lo que posee por hacerla feliz._

_**Prólogo**_

Extracto del diario de Miroku Ishida:

_Mi madre me vendió cuando yo tenía cinco años. Nunca se lo tuve en cuenta; incluso aquella a aquella tierna edad entendía que el hambre y el miedo pueden llevar a una persona a hacer cosas que jamás pensó que haría. Mi nueva vida me enseñó que el diablo vestía ropa de caballero y decidí huir, convencido de que estaría mucho mejor en las calles que en una casa elegante en la que los hombres elegantes fingían ser respetables._

_No estuve solo mucho tiempo. Pronto me uní a una famosa pandilla de niños ladrones dirigida por un astuto sinvergüenza conocido por el nombre de Myoga. Bajo su tutela, aprendí que no había nada que no se pudiera robar, siempre que se tuviera la preparación adecuada. Mis habilidades, mi firme determinación de aprender y, por tanto, de sobrevivir, eran inigualables, y pronto me gané su afecto. Cariñosamente solía llamarme Dodger y cuando cumplí ocho años ya pasaba la mayor parte de las noches sentado delante del fuego junto a Myoga, fumando en mi pipa de arcilla, bebiendo ginebra y empapándome de las pequeñas perlas de sabiduría que él compartía sólo con los pocos a quienes respetaba de verdad._

_Sin embargo, yo siempre codiciaba conseguir la siguiente moneda. Un día, un caballero muy elegante me ofreció seis monedas a cambio de que engañara a una pareja y a su hijo y consiguiera llevarlos hasta un callejón. El hombre y su mujer fueron asesinados, pero el niño escapó. Cuando descubrí en lo que me había implicado, corrí aterrorizado tras el chico a toda prisa, temiendo que tanto a él como a mí nos estuviera reservada la misma suerte que a sus padres. Lo perseguí hasta otro callejón, donde por fin se quedó sin fuerzas; se acurrucó en un rincón y comenzó a llorar. No había tiempo para esas tonterías. Me sentí muy aliviado de que no me reconociera. Supongo que fue a causa de la conmoción que acababa de sufrir. Lo ensucié todo lo que pude y lo convencí de que yo podía salvarlo. El chico se llamaba Inuyasha, un nombre que sonaba demasiado fino, para mi gusto. Myoga me dio tres peniques por el nuevo reclutamiento. No era una suma nada mala para un solo día, pero aquella noche no conseguí pegar el ojo._

_Para mi irritación, y a pesar de que yo sólo era dos años mayor que él, me sentía responsable de aquel chico. El día que lo sorprendieron robando, fui tan estúpido como para volver a rescatarlo. Pasamos meses en la cárcel. Ese tiempo que estuvimos en prisión sirvió para fortalecer nuestra amistad y, a partir de entonces, fuimos inseparables. _

_Hasta que una noche él mató a un hombre._

_Inuyasha tenía catorce años y estaba esperando a que lo juzgaran por ese delito, cuando el conde de Claybourne declaró que mi amigo era su nieto perdido hacía ya varios años. Lo soltaron y lo dejaron bajo la tutela del conde. La buena suerte de Inuyasha pronto se convirtió asimismo en la mía. El anciano me adoptó a mí también. Siempre estábamos en desacuerdo. Él se esforzó mucho para convertirme en un caballero, pero yo prefería seguir siendo un sinvergüenza. Me parecía mucho más honrado. _

_Cuando cumplí diecinueve años, un abogado me informó que tenía un benefactor anónimo. Por lo visto, ese desconocido tenía muchas esperanzas en mí y quería darme diez mil libras para asegurar mi futuro. Jamás pregunté quién era porque no tenía ninguna duda de que se trataba del abuelo de Inuyasha: estaba convencido de que quería deshacerse de mí sin decepcionar a su nieto. _

_Yo había vivido en las calles el tiempo suficiente como para saber que para ganar dinero tenía que invertir en vicio, de modo que compré un edificio y lo transformé en un exclusivo club para caballeros._

_Y así fue como me convertí en un hombre rico, superando con creces lo que estoy seguro de que mi benefactor, o cualquier otra persona, esperaba de mí. Sin embargo, poco importaba la cantidad de dinero que ganara, nunca era suficiente. Yo siempre estaba hambriento de la siguiente moneda. Hubiera hecho lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, para hacerme con ella. _


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Londres, 1851.

El diablo estaba en su casa. Sango Haruno, duquesa de Lovingdon, estaba sentada junto a él en su biblioteca y se debatía entre el horror y la fascinación. Aquel era un hombre muy interesante y, aunque había escuchado muchos de los sórdidos rumores que circulaban sobre él, jamás lo había visto personalmente hasta aquella noche.

Su rebelde pelo negro se rizaba provocativamente a la altura de sus anchos hombros, manifestando la opinión que tenía aquel hombre de las convenciones sociales. Resultaba evidente que las duras facciones de su rostro habían sido esculpidas por una vida de pecado, desobediencia y excesos. Sin embargo, era muy apuesto; su áspera belleza podía atrapar a una mujer de la misma forma que la magnificencia de las costas escarpadas pueden dejar sin aliento a cualquiera.

Apartó la mirada del perfil que la tenía embelesada desde que había entrado en su biblioteca y se había encontrado cara a cara con el delicioso granuja Miroku Ishida.

Su antro de juego proporcionaba entretenimiento a muchos hombres de la aristocracia. Muchas hermanas, esposas y madres habían escuchado balbucir cientos de referencias a los libertinajes que tenían lugar en los dominios de Miroku Ishida cuando sus hermanos, maridos e hijos volvían a casa a altas horas de la madrugada, completamente borrachos. En consecuencia, las damas aprovechaban el té de la tarde para intercambiar anécdotas con la máxima discreción, y hablaban de la reputación de Miroku Ishida y de la de su establecimiento, por lo que incluso las más refinadas, a las que se suponía ignorantes de tales cosas, estaban muy bien informadas sobre aquel sinvergüenza. Las mujeres lo detestaban, tanto a él como a la oportunidad que brindaba a los hombres de sus vidas, que en su club de alejaban del bien y de la respetabilidad; sin embargo, ninguna de ellas podía negar la fascinación que sentían por alguien tan unido al pecado.

Sentada junto a él, Sango no podía evitar percibir la cruda sexualidad que emanaba de él. Estaba segura de que las mujeres lo seguirían hasta su habitación sin que tuviera que decirles ni una sola palabra. Distinguía con claridad el olor a tabaco y whisky que lo envolvía y, para su eterna vergüenza, se dio cuenta de que estaba disfrutando de esa oscura y masculina fragancia. Todo en él hablaba de prohibidas indulgencias. Ralamente, era obra del diablo. Incluso lucía la marca de éste perfectamente visible en la parte interior del pulgar derecho.

Como tenía a bien no hacer gala de unos modales precisamente refinados, no llevaba guantes, y en aquel momento tenía las manos bien abiertas sobre los reposabrazos del sillón. Aunque se había suprimido ya la práctica de marcar a los delincuentes, Sango sabía que la "L" que Ishida llevaba grabada a fuego sobre la piel significaba que lo habían sentenciado a pasar algún tiempo en la cárcel por ladrón. Ella no tenía especial simpatía por quienes se apropiaban de lo que no les pertenecía legítimamente.

A pesar de su cuestionable pasado y de la presente ocupación del hombre, Sango no podía negar la buena calidad de su traje. Era evidente que era obra del mejor sastre de la ciudad. Sin embargo, el chaleco bordado en rojo que llevaba bajo la chaqueta negra era completamente inapropiado para aquella sombría ocasión, que no era otra que la lectura del testamento del difunto esposo de Sango.

Ésta era incapaz de imaginar el motivo por el que Lovingdon había dispuesto que Miroku Ishida debía estar presente durante su lectura. ¿Cómo conocía siquiera a ese sinvergüenza? No tenía noticia de que su marido hubiera acudido nunca al club Dodger. En cambio, su hermano, el fallecido duque de Arendale, lo había frecuentado a menudo, proporcionándole a ella la envidiable oportunidad de poder contribuir de forma activa al gran repertorio de escandalosos rumores que circulaban entre las damas.

Pero Lovingdon siempre había sido un autentico santo. Ni siquiera tenía alcohol en la casa y, según ella tenía entendido, no había bebido vino ni una sola vez en su vida. Sango sabía que no se podía decir lo mismo de Miroku Ishida. Éste poseía los labios más carnosos que jamás había visto en un hombre; eran de un tono muy oscuro, parecía que los hubiera bañado un buen vino, y no le cabía duda de que estaban acostumbrados a deleitarse con todo tipo de placeres. Era una boca hecha para engatusar a la más virtuosa de las mujeres y hacerla presa de todo tipo de pasiones prohibidas. ¿Por qué otro motivo iba a estar preguntándose ella, de la forma más inapropiada, qué sentiría si la besara?

Hacía mucho tiempo que Sango ya no pensaba en los besos; tal vez porque Lovingdon parecía estar completamente en contra de ellos. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, imaginándose aquellos labios jugueteando con los suyos y tentándola de formas que Lovingdon jamás hubiera imaginado.

Se volvió a preguntar por qué su marido habría querido que Miroku Ishida estuviera presente durante la lectura de su testamento.

Pero el señor Beckwith, el abogado del duque, que ahora estaba ordenando todos los papeles frente a él, no sólo insistió en ello, sino que además añadió que Sango también debía estar presente. Y allí estaba. Como siempre. Haciendo frente a sus responsabilidades por muy desagradables que le parecieran. La devoción por el deber había gobernado su vida desde el día en que nació. Por ese motivo, cuando tenía diecinueve años, se casó con un hombre que era veinticinco años mayor que ella. Su madre concretó el matrimonio y una hija respetuosa no actuaba en contra de los deseos de su padre, a pesar de sus propios apasionados deseos.

Lovingdon había sido sincero desde el primer día: se estaba haciendo mayor y necesitaba un heredero. Y, a pesar de que a ella no la complacía la idea de casarse con él, no fue tan malo como esperaba. Sango se ganó su respeto y tomaba todas las decisiones que concernían a la residencia.

El duque le dio un precioso hijo, pero fue incapaz de darle su corazón. Ella estaba bastante confiada en que Kohaku, como legítimo heredero, se quedaría con lo principal de los bienes. Esperaba que el testamento estipulara que la mansión de Londres debía convertirse en su residencia de viuda, porque a Sango le encantaba aquella casa. Sin embargo, era bastante grande y, normalmente, la residencia de una viuda solía ser un poco más pequeña. Aunque Lovingdon jamás compró ninguna otra vivienda en Londres.

Si su marido no le había legado la mansión, entonces sería su hijo quien debería decidir el lugar donde ella residiría; aunque eso sería cuando Kohaku fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para poder decidir esas cosas, porque de momento sólo tenía cinco años y lo único que le importaba era que su madre le leyera un cuanto antes de irse a dormir.

Por fin, el abogado entrelazó los dedos y apoyó las manos sobre los papeles, al tiempo que posaba la mirada sobre su escaso público. Su pelo oscuro estaba salpicado de hebras plateadas y sus ojos parecían mucho más grandes debido a los anteojos, lo que daba la sensación de que podría ver más de lo que veían los demás.

— Señor Ishida, quiero agradecerle que haya encontrado tiempo en su apretada agenda para estar aquí con nosotros esta noche —comenzó con la solemnidad que requería la ocasión.

— Vayamos al grano, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo un negocio que atender.

La voz de Miroku Ishida era áspera, daba la sensación de que pasara gran parte del día gritando hasta que la garganta se le quedaba en carne viva. Sin embargo, en ella se adivinaba también un agradable tono que Sango era incapaz de explicar. Se lo imaginaba susurrando palabras al oído de una mujer y tentándola para que se dejara llevar por vergonzosos comportamientos.

— Claro, por supuesto —dijo el señor Beckwith. Cogió un gran fajo de pergamino—. El testamento contiene mucha terminología legal que, con el permiso de los presentes, no voy a leer.

— Usted limítese a decirme por qué diablos estoy aquí, para que pueda irme.

Sango carraspeó e Ishida la miró con desdén; era la primera vez que se dignaba a prestarle atención desde que se la habían presentado y tomaron asiento.

— No ponga esa cara, mujer.

La observó detenidamente, con una intensidad tal, que ella sintió la necesidad de comprobar sus botones para asegurarse de que estuvieran todos bien abrochados.

— Debo insistir en que no se utilice lenguaje vulgar en mi casa. Si va usted a hablar así, no me podré quedar.

— Me importa un cuerno si se queda o no.

— Señor Ishida —lo interrumpió el señor Beckwith con energía y un tono de voz que dejaba entrever que tal vez también él tuviera sus reservas sobre su presencia allí—, el duque insistió mucho en que los dos debían estar presentes. Voy a concentrarme en seguida en el asunto que nos concierne, antes de que se le acabe la paciencia. —se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer: — _Yo, Suikotsu Kohaku Haruno, duque de Lovingdon, marqués de Ashleigh y conde de Wyndmere, hallándome en pleno uso de mis facultades físicas y mentales, lego mis títulos a mi legítimo heredero Suikotsu Kohaku II, así como las propiedades, los activos y los beneficios que de ellos se derivan. _

Sango asintió con satisfacción. Justo lo que ella esperaba. El testamento era una mera formalidad.

— _A mi leal esposa, Sango Haruno, duquesa de Lovingdon, madre de mi heredero…_

Ella parpadeó intentando contener las lágrimas que empezaron a asomar en sus ojos y deseó que Miroku Ishida no estuviera allí escuchando aquella parte del testamento. Las últimas palabras que le dedicaba su esposo eran íntimas y personales.

— … _le lego un fondo de fideicomiso que, bien administrado, debería rentarle dos mil libras al año durante el resto de su vida. Al señor Miroku Ishida… _

Sango apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar la decepción que sintió al descubrir que su marido no le había dejado la casa, porque centró toda su atención en descubrir, por fin, el motivo de que Miroku Ishida hubiera sido citado aquella tarde.

— _Le lego el resto de mis propiedades materiales, a excepción de un objeto, con la condición de que sea el tutor y protector de mi heredero hasta que mi hijo alcance la mayoría de edad, o hasta que mi viuda se case y su marido asuma ese papel. Cuando se produzca alguna de las dos circunstancias anteriormente citadas, el señor Ishida recibirá ese último objeto, cuyo valor es incalculable. _

Sango creyó percibir un sonido que parecía proceder de una gran distancia: tuvo la sensación de oír el batir de las alas de mil cuervos abandonando la torre de Londres como profecía de la destrucción de todo el país. Apenas fue consciente del crujiente sonido del papel cuando Beckwith dejó el testamento sobre la mesa. Era imposible que lo hubiera oído bien. Cuando su marido se cayó por la escalera y se dio un golpe mortal en la cabeza, ella sintió cómo las sienes le latían con fuerza. Ahora estaba convencida de que el profundo dolor de aquella inesperada pérdida estaba causando estragos en su mente, y que ése era el motivo de que las palabras se entremezclaran en su cabeza y perdieran su verdadero sentido. Mientras aún estaba intentando comprender cómo podía haber ocurrido todo aquello y cómo podía reconstruir lo que había escuchado para que significara lo que debía significar, el señor Beckwith cogió un libro forrado en piel negra y se lo acercó a Miroku Ishida.

— Este informe contiene una lista de todos los activos no asociados a los títulos que…

Sango observaba la escena con asombrado horror, y vio a Miroku Ishida coger rápidamente el libro de las manos del señor Beckwith sin dejar que el hombre pudiera acabar de hablar siquiera, abrirlo y empezar a repasar las páginas a toda prisa; Sango iba poniéndose más y más nerviosa cada vez que pasaba una página. El señor Beckwith cogió otro libro y se lo acercó a ella.

— Para su revisión; es una lista de todos los activos asociados a los títulos que corresponden a su hijo.

Sango negó con la cabeza.

— Le ruego que me disculpe, pero no acabo de entender lo que significa todo esto.

— Desde que tomó posesión de los títulos, su marido ha llevado un preciso archivo en el que ha ido indicando qué propiedades y activos están asociados a los títulos y…

— No, no. me refiero al testamento; debe haberlo leído mal. Ha dicho que el señor Ishida ha sido nombrado tutor.

— Sí, así lo deseaba el duque.

— No, Kohaku es mi hijo. Yo soy su tutora.

— La ley sólo reconoce al padre como tutor. A la muerte del mismo, si el hijo no ha cumplido los veintiún años, el padre debe indicar otro tutor en su testamento. —El señor Beckwith hablaba sin emoción, parecía como si estuviera leyendo un documento del parlamento—. Lo lamento, su excelencia, pero la decisión de su marido es irrevocable.

— ¿Irrevocable? —Sango se puso de pie tan deprisa que casi perdió el equilibrio.

El señor Beckwith también se levantó, pero Miroku Ishida se quedó sentado, devorando con ansiedad el contenido del registro que tenía entre las manos. Era evidente que aquel hombre no tenía ni idea de cuál era el comportamiento adecuado en presencia de una dama, pero Sango sospechaba que a las mujeres con las que acostumbraba relacionarse difícilmente se les podría considerar damas.

— ¿Ha perdido la cabeza? —continuó ella—. Tiene que haber malinterpretado las indicaciones de mi marido. Es imposible que su intención fuera dejar que este sinvergüenza…

— Aquí pone que la residencia y todo lo que hay en ella me pertenece —anunció Miroku Ishida de repente.

Sango casi perdió la compostura por completo. No podía ser, su casa no, ella había trabajado muy duro para crear allí un hogar. Miroku Ishida se inclinó hacia adelante, dejó caer el libro sobre el escritorio con un sonoro golpe sobre la madera y se acercó al señor Beckwith de un modo inquietante.

— ¿Esto es alguna clase de broma?

Para sorpresa de Sango el abogado se mantuvo firme ante el envite del diablo.

— Le puedo asegurar, señor Ishida, que eso no es ninguna broma.

— ¿Me está diciendo que un hombre al que apenas conocí me ha legado… —cogió el libro con la punta de los dedos— todo esto?

— ¿Conocía usted a mi marido? —preguntó Sango, asombrada ante aquella revelación.

Él tuvo el descaro de hacerle un gesto despectivo con la mano, como si ella le pareciera insignificante, como si pudiera ignorarla sin darle más importancia de la que se le da a un mendigo que pide una moneda.

— Sí, señor Ishida, por lo que parece, se trata exactamente de eso —contestó el señor Beckwith.

— ¿Y qué hay de sus deudas? —quiso saber, adoptando un tono agresivo—. Supongo que también heredaré sus deudas.

— No hay ninguna deuda. Al duque no le gustaban los créditos. Lo pagaba todo al contado.

Esa afirmación pareció sorprender a Miroku. Entonces, extendió sus largos y delgados dedos sobre el informe.

— ¿Y ese último objeto tiene más valor que todo lo que hay listado aquí?

— Tal como se indica en el testamento, su valor es incalculable.

— ¿Usted sabe lo que es?

— Así es. Y permanecerá en mi poder hasta que llegue el momento de dárselo.

— ¿Él le confió algo de valor incalculable?

— El duque me lo confiaba todo, señor Ishida.

Miroku pareció reflexionar sobre eso.

— Un objeto de valor incalculable podría no valer nada.

— Si yo tuviera que decidir su valor, diría que es lo más valioso que el duque poseyó nunca.

— Maldita sea —masculló Miroku en voz baja con su áspero tono de voz—. Necesito un trago.

A pesar de lo absurdo de la situación, Sango sintió el peso de su rígida educación y se vio obligada a actuar como la perfecta anfitriona:

— ¿Quiere que le pida a algún sirviente que le traiga una taza de té? ¿O tal vez un poco de limonada?

Miroku la miró con unos ojos tan oscuros como su alma.

— Yo estaba pensando en algo de whisky, ginebra, ron. Un poco de cada uno si tiene.

— En esta casa no hay alcohol —contestó ella con brusquedad. Su indignación iba en aumento.

— Claro que no.

— No me gusta el tono en el que se dirige a mí, señor.

— Como si eso me importara.

Oh, aquel hombre era irritante. Entonces, él hizo algo de lo más extraño. Empezó a caminar por la habitación observando con avidez lo que había a su alrededor; parecía como si fuera a meterlo todo en sus bolsillos. Aunque era evidente que no tenía ninguna necesidad de robarlo. Se lo habían ofrecido en bandeja.

Después de un rato, volvió a acercarse al escritorio y observó atentamente al señor Beckwith.

— ¿Todo lo que hay en esta residencia es mío?

— Todo —contestó el abogado con aire sombrío; parecía sentir el peso de esa palabra en el corazón de Sango—. Con la condición de que usted…

— Sí, sí, que sea el tutor de su heredero. Al contrario de la duquesa, no tengo ninguna dificultad para entender los simples términos del testamento.

Sango no podía dejar pasar esa afrenta, pero en aquel momento no se le ocurrió una respuesta lo bastante contundente como para ponerlo en su sitio. Se sentía como una tonta. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso Lovingdon? Y, más importante todavía, ¿cómo podía haberle hecho eso a su hijo? ¿Acaso no le importaba en qué clase de hombre podría llegar a convertirse?

Miroku Ishida se volvió muy despacio y lo miró todo de nuevo detenidamente; parecía estar recreándose la vista en algo magnifico.

— ¿Acaso el duque estaba completamente loco?

El ruido de la bofetada de Sango en la mejilla del señor Ishida resonó por toda la estancia. Nunca antes le había pegado a nadie y no sabía por lo tanto lo mucho que le dolería luego la mano. Tuvo que esforzarse para no gritar o demostrar que era muy probable que se hubiera hecho mucho más daño del que le había hecho a él.

— ¡Mi marido acaba de fallecer! ¡Muestre un poco de respeto! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así de él?!

Miroku Ishida le dedicó una lenta y calculada sonrisa y a ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

— La duquesa tiene agallas. ¿Quién iba a decirlo?

Sango quería echarlo de su casa, mandarlo a las calles a las que pertenecía. Se dirigió al señor Beckwith:

— Su lenguaje es vulgar y sus modales son atroces. No pienso permitir que este hombre sea el responsable de la educación de mi hijo.

— Eso es fácil de remediar, duquesa —contestó Ishida arrastrando las palabras—. Sólo tiene que encontrar otro marido.

— Por lo visto, no se ha dado usted cuenta de que estoy de luto. No puedo aceptar ningún pretendiente.

— Entonces, no tendrá tantas ganas de que desaparezca de su vida, duquesa. Créame, no hay nada que una persona no esté dispuesta a hacer cuando desea algo con todas sus fuerzas.

Cada vez que la palabra «duquesa» se deslizaba burlonamente de sus labios, a ella se le erizaba el vello y le daban ganas de darle otra bofetada. Pero para no dejarse llevar por esa salvaje necesidad, se obligó a dirigirse al abogado:

— Señor Beckwith…

— Lo lamento mucho, su excelencia, pero si el señor Ishida acepta convertirse en el tutor de su hijo, no hay ninguna posibilidad de negociar este asunto.

— ¿Puede usted explicarme los motivos que empujaron a mi esposo a hacer esto?

— Hace muchos años que trabajo para el duque, su excelencia, y jamás me he permitido cuestionar sus decisiones. Rara vez comentaba conmigo sus pensamientos y no puedo saber los motivos que lo llevaron a esta decisión, pero estoy seguro de que, por lo que a este asunto se refiere, hizo lo que le pareció más conveniente.

Si no la hubieran educado para comportarse como una dama en cualquier situación, se habría puesto a gritar ante aquella injusticia.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no accedo a ser tutor? —preguntó el señor Ishida.

Un momentáneo alivio renovó las esperanzas que tenía Sango de que toda aquella pesadilla infernal desembocara en una solución satisfactoria. Al parecer, el hombre tenía la sensatez de tener dudas y no estaba tan claro que quisiera aceptar las responsabilidades que le habían encomendado.

— En ese caso, el primer testamento quedaría anulado y entraría en vigor un segundo testamento —respondió el señor Beckwith.

Sango no se atrevería a preguntar, pero tenía que saberlo. Le parecía muy poco probable que su marido hubiera elegido a alguien peor que Miroku Ishida, pero si éste era la primera opción del duque, ¿cuál sería la segunda? ¿El diablo en persona?

— ¿A quién la señalado como tutor de mi hijo en ese segundo testamento?

— No estoy autorizado a decírselo —contestó el abogado con tranquilidad—. Nada debe influir en la decisión del señor Ishida.

— ¿Nada debe influir? ¿Y cómo llama usted a dárselo todo? Si eso no es una influencia, no sé que puede serlo.

— Lo que quería decir es que su marido no deseaba que la persona que se puede convertir en el tutor de su hijo pueda influir en el señor Ishida.

— Pero seguro que es alguien más apropiado, alguien familiarizado con las estrictas normas sociales de la aristocracia. ¿Qué sabe el señor Ishida de la nobleza? ¿Qué sabe él de nuestros deberes y nuestras responsabilidades?

— Sé muchas cosas, duquesa —intervino Miroku—. A fin de cuentas, hace mucho que soy muy buen amigo del conde de Claybourne.

Ella se dio media vuelta al oírle nombrar a Inuyasha Taisho.

— ¿Otro delincuente? ¿Un hombre que ha cometido un asesinato? ¿Se puede saber cómo va a tranquilizarme eso? Es imposible que crea usted que está calificado para guiar a mi hijo por el camino correcto hacia la madurez.

— El camino correcto suele estar determinado por el lugar donde uno se encuentra.

— ¿Y qué significa eso? Usted sólo sabe hablar del pecado, señor Ishida. Usted…

Las palabras se le agolparon abruptamente en su garganta. De repente, él estaba cerca, muy cerca de ella, y la miraba con un ardor en los ojos que sólo podía haber surgido de las profundidades del infierno, un ardor que le provocaba una involuntaria calidez en el centro de su ser, que hacía que le temblaran las rodillas, que le humedecía las palmas de las manos y le secaba la boca.

— Debería venir de visita algún día —dijo él, adoptando un tono bajo y dejando que su cálido aliento con olor a whisky le acariciara la mejilla.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Debería venir a visitar mi mundo de depravación. Haría cuanto estuviera en mi mano para recibirla como es debido. Tal vez incluso le guste.

Su voz era tan poderosa como una caricia y consiguió que Sango imaginara que en esa «adecuada» recepción estarían implicadas su boca, sus manos…

Los ojos de aquel hombre dejaban muy claro las perversas cosas que le haría, cosas que jamás imaginó hacer con Lovingdon. Debería darle otra bofetada, sabía que debería hacerlo, pero parecía que de lo único que era capaz era de temblar y de sentir algo parecido a… aquello era increíble, ¿estaba sintiendo deseo? No podía ser. Lo que ocurría era que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la caricia de un hombre. Cuando tuvo a su heredero, Lovingdon le dejó muy claro que no quería ningún hijo más. Lo único que necesitaba era un varón. En ese aspecto, el duque y ella se habían entendido a la perfección. Los dos anteponían el deber a cualquier otra cosa.

Lamentablemente, Sango había descubierto que el deber era una tarea muy exigente.

— ¿Ha pecado alguna vez, duquesa? —preguntó Miroku Ishida, con aquella voz extrañamente áspera que insinuaba todo tipo de pasiones ocultas.

La frase «sólo en sueños» apareció en la punta de la lengua de Sango. Se preguntó si Miroku Ishida habría hecho realidad las fantasías de otras mujeres. No tenía duda de que era perfectamente capaz…

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta con aspereza los sobresaltó a los dos. Sango vio cómo una ráfaga de irritación recorría el rostro de Miroku Ishida mientras daba un paso atrás y deslizaba su inflexible mirada en dirección al señor Beckwith. Durante un segundo, pareció que el abogado se esforzara por no retroceder. Volvió a carraspear, como si su valentía residiera en ese sonido.

— Me parece, señor Ishida, que su actitud hacia la duquesa no tiene justificación, y estoy seguro de que no era lo que el duque tenía en mente cuando lo incluyó en su testamento.

— Pensaba que usted no sabía lo que el duque de Lovingdon tenía en mente.

— Sé que respetaba a su mujer, señor, y que se sentiría muy decepcionado si usted no hiciera exactamente lo mismo.

— Está muerto. Me parece que ya no hay nada que pueda decepcionarlo.

— Es usted despreciable —le espetó Sango antes de que el señor Beckwith pudiera responder—. ¿Es que no tiene ningún respeto por mi difunto esposo?

Él se volvió en su dirección y, de repente, ella deseó no haber abierto la boca. Lo cierto era que no quería enfrentarse a aquel hombre. No encontraba la manera de sacarle ventaja. Tenía la sensación de que ganarle era algo completamente imposible. Seguro que siempre conseguía arrastrar a todos los que lo rodeaban hasta el agujero donde él vivía.

— Yo sólo respeto a las personas que se lo han ganado. Y son muy pocas.

— Ya me imagino lo que habrá que hacer para ganarse su respeto.

En sus ojos vio una emoción que no pudo identificar. ¿Sería remordimiento?

— En realidad, duquesa, dudo mucho que pueda imaginárselo. —giró sobre sus talones y echó a andar en dirección a la puerta.

¿Podía Sango albergar la esperanza de que se marchara y que, al hacerlo, rechazara aquel ridículo testamento?

— ¿A dónde va? —preguntó.

— Quiero echar un vistazo a la casa para determinar lo que ganaré si decido sufrir su presencia. —luego, salió de la biblioteca sin molestarse en mirar atrás.

Indignada, Sango se apresuró a seguirlo. Aquella casa era suya, por lo menos hasta que él aceptara los términos del testamento. Haría lo que fuera para disuadirlo y conseguir que lo rechazara. Ella le enseñaría lo que era una persona dispuesta a todo. Sin embargo, debía admitir que Ishida había dado en el clavo en una cosa: de alguna forma, y sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, su marido se había vuelto completamente loco.

Teniendo en cuenta la reputación del señor Ishida, el señor Beckwith pensó que debía seguir a la pareja; sin embargo, el duque le había dejado muy claro que no podía interferir mientras ellos solucionaban sus diferencias. Sólo un tonto hubiera esperado que la duquesa aceptara con serenidad aquella ridícula elección de tutor, y el duque no era ningún tonto.

Beckwith suspiró y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla mientras esperaba a que volvieran y se preparaba mentalmente para el siguiente cara a cara con el señor Ishida: sabía que el hombre podía ser un autentico desafío. Tenía que conseguir cumplir con los deseos del duque sin comprometer su propia integridad. No acostumbraba a cuestionar a quienes le pagaban tan bien por sus servicios, pero se preguntó si Lovingdon habría comprendido las posibles consecuencias de sus decisiones. Para Beckwith, todo aquello sólo alcanzaría un propósito: que todos fueran derechitos al desastre.

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Miroku Ishida ignoraba por completo a la viuda, que lo seguía a toda prisa mientras él recorría a paso rápido los pasillos y habitaciones de la casa en busca de algo que le resultara familiar, de algo que le indicara que ya había estado allí. Hacía mucho que sabía que nada se conseguía con facilidad, y toda aquella situación parecía demasiado sencilla. Bueno, excepto la parte de tener que relacionarse con la viuda. La duquesa era la definición exacta de la clase de mujer que él evitaba a toda costa. Lo juzgaba a través de un caleidoscopio de pura indignación y no tenía problema en dejarle bien claro que no era digno de todo aquello.

No le importaba en absoluto que tuviera la razón. Como ella estaba convencida de que él era completamente inadecuado, el diablo que habitaba en su interior peleaba por salir; pero Miroku prefería mantenerlo bajo control. Era la única manera de asegurarse de que nadie volviera a hacerle daño, de que nunca más tendría que arrepentirse de nada.

Era evidente que la duquesa no se había tomado nada bien el estamento. El fuego de la indignación que había visto arder en sus ojos lo había golpeado como un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago, y había deseado transformarlo en un fuego de pasión…

¡Maldición!

Sabía perfectamente que no debía seguirle el juego a ninguna mujer, sabía muy bien que no debía revelar nada de sus pensamientos o sus sentimientos. La viuda había conseguido que echara toda su lógica por la ventana. Había empezado a perder ventaja en su propio juego… ¿Qué tipo de juego? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando allí?

Por eso había decidido irse de la biblioteca, porque había aprendido que, a veces, la retirada podía suponer una victoria. A menudo, una estrategia eficaz requería un reabastecimiento de arsenal o conseguir un poco de espacio para respirar y poder pensar con claridad.

¿Qué clase de loco era Lovingdon para haberlo nombrado tutor precisamente a él? Los nobles protegían mucho a sus herederos. Era absurdo que dejara al chico en sus manos. Sin embargo, seguía enfureciéndolo mucho que a la viuda la horrorizara tanto la idea. Debería aceptar los términos del testamento, aunque sólo fuera para irritarla aún más. Pero Miroku no era un hombre que basara sus decisiones en reacciones inmediatas. Siempre había preparado bien su estrategia y estudiado la situación desde todos los ángulos posibles. Aunque en aquella en concreto, el ángulo de la herencia suponía una tentación a corto plazo lo suficientemente importante como para nublar su sentido común. A pesar de que él había acumulado una buena cantidad de dinero durante todos aquellos años, sus cofres no estaban tan llenos como para que quisiera despreciar una ganancia como ésa. La casa era monstruosamente grande y estaba repleta de estatuillas, figuritas, obras de arte, preciosos muebles hechos a mano y cualquier cosa imaginable.

En su mente podía escuchar a Myoga riéndose socarronamente y diciéndole:

— Al final lo has conseguido, chico. Una casa elegante en St. James. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

Miroku nunca lo habría dicho.

Tenía un buen ojo para indentificar objetos de valor y se dio cuenta enseguida de que el duque había acumulado una autentica fortuna. También era evidente que la familia, desde el primer duque hasta el último, tenía una gran opinión de sí misma. Si no, ¿Por qué iban a tener todos aquellos retratos de distintas etapas de sus vidas, que los inmortalizaban desde su nacimiento hasta la vejez? Dios, la nobleza era increíble… ¿Cómo podían pensar que a alguien le interesaría saber qué aspecto tenían? Sin embargo, a juzgar por el gran número de cuadros que colgaban de las paredes de toda la casa, era evidente que había alguien a quien sí le importaba. Miroku tal vez pudiera venderlos por unas cuantas monedas.

La duquesa, que parecía estar leyéndole el pensamiento, dijo:

— Estoy segura de que cuando el señor Beckwith ha dicho todo lo de la casa, no se refería exactamente a todo. Es evidente que los retratos forman parte de las propiedades asociadas a los títulos.

— ¿Cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión, duquesa?

— Son los retratos de los duques y de sus familias, son los antepasados de mi hijo. No cabe ninguna duda de que forman parte de su herencia.

— Ya veremos.

Era un buen argumento, pero Miroku había decidido que tenía que estudiar el informe detalladamente y memorizar todos y cada uno de los objetos que aparecían en él. No pensaba dejar que ella se quedara con nada que el duque le hubiera legado a él; por lo menos, no sin pagar un precio justo por ello. No es que tuviera intención de aprovecharse, pero tampoco era un hombre de naturaleza caritativa.

— Me pregunto con qué fondos se pagaría su ropa —murmuró él.

— ¿Disculpe?

Miroku se detuvo al dejar atrás el tercer comedor que pasaban y ella casi chocó con él cuando lo hizo. Su fragancia lo provocaba con la misma intensidad con que lo había hecho en la biblioteca.

Cuando estaban allí sentados, había deseado acercarse para deleitarse en ella. Desprendía un sutil olor a lavanda que no tenía nada que ver con la empalagosa escencia almizclada que utilizaban las prostitutas para esconder el olor de su negocio y de los otros hombres.

La duquesa demostraba su preocupación frunciendo el cejo: sus cejas se unían por encima de sus extraordinarios ojos color chocolate. Aquel tono tan profundo, le había llamado la atención desde el principio. La mujer apenas le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Era muy joven para ser viuda. Debía de ser solo una niña cuando el duque se casó con ella. Había una gran diferencia de edad entre los dos y era evidente que para la duquesa aquel hombre le debía de haber parecido un anciano. ¿Se casó con él porque lo quería? ¿O sólo se había casado por el título y los privilegios asociados?

— Sólo me estaba preguntando si su ropa estaría en el listado de su hijo —dijo él, arrastrando las palabras.

El enfado se reflejó en todos los rasgos de su rostro.

— Mi ropa, señor, es mía. No me la va usted a quitar.

— No me desafíe, duquesa, o me podría sentir tentado a demostrarle que puedo quitarle esos trapos de viuda antes de que pueda decir nada.

— Oh, es usted un sinvergüenza.

Miroku dio media vuelta y se alejó, intentando que no se le notara lo mucho que le gustaba hacerla enfadar. Aquello no era muy caballeroso por su parte, pero lo cierto era que él no había afirmado nunca ser un caballero. Jamás había conocido a ninguno que no fuera un completo hipócrita. Era mucho mejor admitir ser un granuja, era más honesto. Miroku no era la clase de hombre que fingía ser algo que no era.

Volvió sobre sus pasos con impaciencia. No le quedaba más remedio que admitir que el duque había gastado su dinero con inteligencia. Maldijo a aquel hombre al que apenas conocía; un hombre que era evidente que lo había juzgado muy bien a él. Miroku quería poseer todo lo que veía. Quería mirarlo y saber que era suyo. Quería tirar abajo aquellas paredes de ladrillos, sustituirlas por paredes de cristal, y dejar que el mundo entero pudiera ver lo que Miroku Ishida poseía. Quería regodearse con todo aquello. Él, el hijo de una prostituta, no se había dejado vencer por la sociedad. Había superado sus orígenes.

Había conquistado Londres.

Dios sabía que así era como se sentía al recorrer aquellos magníficos pasillos llenos de adornos dorados y coronados por techos pintados. Y el precio que tenía que pagar a cambio era minúsculo.

¿Qué problema podría suponerle ser tutor de un chico? Aunque, por supuesto, la pregunta más importante era: ¿sería muy irritante tener que tratar con la hermosa viuda? Era justo la clase de mujer que Miroku detestaba: santurrona, criticona y siempre pensando que era mejor que los demás.

No había nada que le apeteciera más que bajarle los humos. Tal vez por eso había sacado el tema de la ropa, pues era evidente que no tenía ningún interés en desnudarla.

Aquel vestido negro que llevaba tenía demasiados botones como para que a Miroku le interesara. Le llegaban desde la cintura hasta la barbilla y desde las muñecas hasta los codos. Y estaba convencido de que, cuando no estaba de luto, su ropa era igual de aburrida. Daba toda la sensación de ser una mujer que creía que la tentación era el sendero que conducía al infierno y que ése era un camino por el que uno no debería aventurarse bajo ningún concepto. Llevaba recogida la apagada melena castaña bajo una cofia de viuda; era imposible saber lo largo que la tenía. Miroku se maldijo por preguntarse esas intimidades.

Ella era duquesa y probablemente estuviera emparentada con la reina. ¿No estaban todos los aristócratas emparentados con ella? Por lo menos, todos actuaban como si así fuera. En alguna ocasión, habían intentado darle órdenes incluso en su propio club, pero Miroku había creado un mundo en el que él era el rey y donde su palabra era ley. Aquellos nobles pagaban una tasa anual para poder entrar en su establecimiento, donde se les proporcionaba entretenimiento y jamás se les juzgaba por dejarse llevar: al contrario que la mujer que llevaba detrás. Había visto el juicio en sus ojos desde el preciso momento en que los habían presentado. Su mirada dejaba muy claro que lo consideraba inferior. Y no le había pasado inadvertido que ella lo había seguido mirando mientras estaban sentados, estudiándolo como si se tratara de una extraña curiosidad que debería de estar en la gran exposición. Él había evitado mirarla a propósito y, en lugar de ello, se había concentrado en estudiar la sala mientras el abogado se tomaba su tiempo para prepararlo todo.

Miroku recorrió un amplio pasillo que desembocaba en el vestíbulo. Lo cruzó a toda prisa y empezó a subir la escalinata de mármol negro.

— ¿A dónde va? —preguntó ella, que lo seguía de cerca.

— Ya se lo he dicho, duquesa, quiero verlo todo.

— Pero en el piso de arriba sólo están los dormitorios.

— Para un hombre como yo, y estoy seguro de que ya se ha dado cuenta, no hay ninguna habitación que no sea importante.

Se esforzó por no reírse cuando la oyó refunfuñar detrás de él. Dios, ¿Qué había visto el duque en ella? Por lo que había podido deducir, era evidente que no tenía sentido del humor. Era tan rígida como el atizador de la chimenea, aunque no podía dejar de admirar la valiente actitud con que peleaba para conservar lo que creía que era suyo. Aquella minúscula mujer se había convertido en una autentica leona ante la idea de que Miroku fuera a ocuparse del cuidado de su cachorro. Si su medre hubiera sido igual de obstinada, tal vez su niñez no hubiera sido tan dura.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, giró hacia la izquierda y abrió la primera puerta que se encontró. Entró en el dormitorio y posó la vista en una enorme cama rodeada por cuatro columnas. El dosel era de un tono muy oscuro de terciopelo violeta. Cuando la duquesa llegó por fin a la habitación, Miroku se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el aliento y se preguntó si alguna vez le habría pasado lo mismo en aquella elegante cama. Sacudió la cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos. ¿Y a él qué le importaba si la mujer había experimentado satisfacción en aquel dormitorio?

— ¿Ésta es la habitación del duque? —preguntó, sorprendido él mismo por la voz ronca que le salió.

— Sí.

Un libro descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. El marcador de páginas asomaba por entre las hojas; al parecer, el duque esperaba proseguir su lectura en ese punto. Miroku se sintió incómodo al pensarlo. Apenas conocía a aquel hombre; desde luego, no lo suficiente como para que le importara su muerte y, sin embargo, sintió lástima. Se preguntó qué otras cosas habría dejado el duque sin acabar.

Miroku intentó alejar de su mente esos sombríos pensamientos y miró a un lado, en dirección a otra puerta cerrada que estaba junto a un sofá.

— ¿Y a la suya se va por ahí?

La oyó tragar.

— Sí.

Así que el duque quería tenerla cerca. Miroku no sabía por qué le molestaba esa idea, pero lo hacía. La miró a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué los aristocrátas se empeñan en conservar esa absurda costumbre de que el marido y la mujer duerman en habitaciones separadas?

Miroku no creía haber visto nunca a una mujer tan pálida como la duquesa, pero de repente el rubor asomó a sus mejillas y él se volvió a preguntar si ese color la habría visitado también en el lecho del duque. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de imaginársela en aquella maldita cama?

— Supongo que lo hacen porque pueden —se contestó a sí mismo con brevedad, convencido de que ella no iba a hacerlo.

Seguro que aquella mujer se metía en la cama tapada de pies a cabeza con algo parecido a una mortaja. Dio un paso en dirección a su puerta…

— Por favor, no entre en mi habitación —le pidió ella con suavidad.

La dulzura de su voz se deslizó por las entrañas de Miroku desconcertándolo. Llevaba toda la noche mostrándose mandona, enfadada, herida y preocupada. Al parecer, al final había decidido mostrarse sumisa. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que no conseguiría nada de él mostrándose tan áspera. Miroku esbozó una media sonrisa y le dijo:

— ¿Qué ocurre, duquesa? ¿Acaso tiene todo tipo de aparatos para darse placer sexual escondidos en su habitación?

— No sé de qué está usted hablando.

La examinó durante un momento, contempló su vestido negro, su recta actitud…

— Por desgracia, es probable que no lo sepa.

A Miroku nunca le había gustado la inocencia. Salió de la habitación y siguió andando por el pasillo.

— Todas las habitaciones son iguales —dijo ella, unos pasos por detrás de él—. No entiendo por qué necesita…

Entonces, Miroku alargó el brazo en dirección a otra puerta.

— Le prohíbo que entre en esa habitación —afirmó la mujer con energía.

Él la miró por encima del hombro y le guiñó un ojo.

— Nunca me prohíba nada, duquesa. Sólo conseguirá que lo haga.

Irrumpió en la habitación. Una joven mujer de pelo y ojos castaños, que evidentemente era una sirvienta, se levantó sobresaltada de la silla que ocupaba junto a la cama. El niño que estaba acostado se sentó de golpe y las mantas que lo cubrían cayeron sobre su cintura; tenía el pelo revuelto y sus ojos abiertos como platos.

La duquesa pasó junto a Miroku y entró corriendo en el cuarto, se sentó en la cama y rodeó al niño con sus brazos, con aire protector. A Miroku lo irritó mucho que ella diera por hecho que tenía que proteger al niño de él, que esperara que fuera a hacerle daño.

— ¿El heredero? —preguntó Miroku con sequedad.

La duquesa asintió.

— Sí.

— Kohaku, ¿verdad?

— Sí.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, chico?

— Tiene cinco años —contestó su madre.

— ¿Acaso es mudo?

— Claro que no.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no lo deja hablar? Yo le he hecho la pregunta a él.

— Lo está aterrorizando.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Miroku observó al niño. Tenía la misma complexión endeble que su madre y estaba igual de pálido. Se podía ver muchas más curiosidad que miedo en sus enormes y redondos ojos—. ¿Me tienes miedo, chico?

Él miró a la duquesa.

— No mires a tu madre para que te diga la respuesta. Piensa por ti mismo.

— No le hable en ese tono —le ordenó la mujer—. Aún no es usted su tutor.

Miroku no sabía si sentir envidia del niño por tener una madre tan protectora —una protección que le hubiera gustado que su propia madre hubiera mostrado con él—, o compadecerlo: era evidente que educándolo de aquella forma lo iba a convertir en un débil. A los seis años, Miroku era perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir en las calles gracias a su ingenio, su inteligencia y la destreza de sus dedos. Nunca había tenido miedo de arriesgarse. Había aprendido a esquivar con habilidad a los que querían atraparlo. Tuvo la suerte de tener unos pies rápidos, pero más suerte aún de tener una mente rápida.

— Las habilidades físicas te llevarán lejos, chico, pero aprender a pensar será lo que te mantendrá con vida —le había dicho Myoga.

Había aprendido muchos trucos que lo ayudaron a ganar seguridad y eso lo condujo al éxito; gracias a ello, se convirtió en alguien muy valiente, que no le temía a nada. Había llegado a donde estaba porque había sobrevivido. No tenía muy claro que aquel niño pudiera siquiera sonarse la nariz él solo. ¿Sería esa la razón por la que el duque había dejado su educación en sus manos?

La primera vez que Miroku vio a Lovingdon fue un día de primavera, en el jardín del conde de Claybourne. Entonces, le dio la impresión de que el duque era un hombre triste. Algunos años después, había ido al club de Miroku en varias ocasiones, pero nunca había ocurrido nada muy memorable. Por lo menos, nada que fuera memorable desde el punto de vista de Miroku. ¿Había visto el duque algo en su comportamiento que lo hubiera conducido a pensar que sería un buen tutor para un niño que era evidente que estaba demasiado protegido? Miroku era desconfiado por naturaleza, y su mente no dejaba de alertarle y gritarle que había algo en aquello que no encajaba. Sin embargo, era incapaz de averiguar de qué se trataba exactamente.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la escalera.

— ¿A dónde va? —preguntó la duquesa, al tiempo que el ruido de sus pasos empezaba a sonar de nuevo detrás de él.

Dios, aquella mujer era muy rápida. De no ser porque Miroku tenía las piernas muy largas, no creía que pudiera sacarle mucha ventaja.

— No es que sea de su incumbencia, pero quiero hablar con Beckwith.

¿Por qué se molestaría en darle explicaciones? Él no le daba explicaciones a nadie. No lo había hecho desde el día en que decidió vivir en las calles.

Bajó la escalera a toda prisa, con la duquesa pisándole los talones como un perro de presa. Cruzó un amplio pasillo, donde había expuestas todo tipo de posesiones reunidas durante generaciones, y un lacayo uniformado le abrió la puerta que daba acceso a la biblioteca. Miroku entró en la estancia y se volvió rápidamente para encarar a la duquesa y barrerle el paso. Ella se paró en seco. Le costaba respirar, tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par y aquellos labios tan exquisitos ligeramente separados. Cuando no los fruncía como si se pasara el día chupando limones, tenía una boca que daban muchas ganas de besar. A Miroku le daba rabia haberse dado cuenta de eso, y aún más rabia, estar preguntándose qué sentiría al besarla.

— En privado —añadió, y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

El grito de rabia de la duquesa traspasó el grosor de la hoja de madera, provocándole a Miroku una pequeña sensación de victoria. Como no confiaba en que ella se conformara, hizo girar la llave. Era una suerte que el duque la hubiera dejado puesta. Resultaba evidente que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con el desagradable carácter de su esposa y, probablemente, aquella habitación fuera su santuario de soledad.

Se acercó a Beckwith, que parecía completamente ajeno a la confusión que se había adueñado de él. O aquel hombre era tonto o era tan bueno jugando a las cartas como lo era Miroku.

— Hace poco más de catorce años me vino a informar que tenía un benefactor anónimo. Ése es el único motivo por el que me he dignado a venir esta noche. Dígame, ¿era el duque de Lovingdon ese benefactor?

Aunque nada de eso tuviera sentido, ésa era la única conclusión a la que Miroku había llegado para explicar el aparente ataque de locura del duque.

— Yo trabajo para muchos lores y caballeros que poseen una considerable riqueza, señor Ishida. Su benefactor deseaba permanecer en el anonimato y así será.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no era Lovingdon?

— Estoy diciendo que hasta que su benefactor no me dé permiso para revelar esa información, guardaré el secreto.

Beckwith tuvo el descaro de sonreír, como si se estuviera divirtiendo con todo aquello. A Miroku no le gustaba que se rieran de él; peor aún, no le gustaba que lo pusieran en evidencia. Maldijo entre dientes y señaló los informes y el testamento.

— Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

— ¿Es importante que lo tenga?

— Es importante que entienda por qué un hombre con el que he hablado tan pocas veces en mi vida ha considerado oportuno darme tanto a cambio de tan poco.

— Ser tutor de un lord del reino es una tarea solemne y seria, señor Ishida. No subestime el poder de la influencia que tendrá sobre él o la cantidad de trabajo que será necesaria para asegurar que el joven se convierta en un hombre capaz de desplegar todo su potencial.

Miroku se rió con aspereza.

— ¡Maldita sea, hombre! Ahí es exactamente a donde quiero ir a parar. La duquesa tiene razón. Yo soy la última persona que debería hacer las veces de tutor y protector de su hijo. Detesto la aristocracia.

— Eso es una lástima, en especial si tenemos en cuenta que ellos son ampliamente responsables del éxito sin precedentes que usted ha cosechado. El duque no dudaba de su capacidad para guiar a su hijo hacia la madurez. Sin embargo, también era consciente de que no se le puede obligar a hacer algo que usted no quiera hacer. Tiene veinticuatro horas para comunicarme su decisión. Una vez finalizado ese plazo de tiempo, si no ha aceptado los términos y condiciones del testamento que se ha leído esta noche, su oportunidad de quedarse con todo esto, y con ése último objeto, pasará, y entrará en vigor el segundo testamento.

— Habla como si todo esto no fuera más que un juego.

Beckwith sonrió con complicidad.

— Quién soy yo para juzgar.

Miroku paseó la mirada por la haitación. El único lugar donde había visto más libros que allí era en la biblioteca de Claybourne. Aunque leyera un libro cada uno de los días que le quedaban de vida, no conseguiría leerlos todos. Sólo los encuadernados en piel ya valían una fortuna.

Volvió a centrar su atención en el hombre que estaba tranquilamente sentado frente al escritorio. No parecía inquietarse por nada. Recibía poder de aquellos a quienes servía.

— ¿Qué le deja a su viuda en el segundo testamento?

— No estoy autorizado para decírselo.

— Maldita sea, hombre, por lo menos dígame si la favorece un poco más que en el primero. —A decir verdad, Miroku creía que era vergonzoso lo que el duque le había legado a su esposa. Incluso tratándose de aquella pesada que lo había estado persiguiendo por toda la casa.

— ¿Y eso qué importancia tiene? —preguntó el abogado.

Miroku se deslizó el pulgar por la mandíbula inferior. No pensaba dejar que se le escapara de entre los dedos algo mucho más imponente que cualquier cosa que él pudiera poseer. Cogió el libro encuadernado en piel que Beckwith le había dado hacía un rato y le dedicó al hombre la famosa sonrisa traviesa por la que era tan conocido.

— ¿Cómo doy fe de que acepto los términos del testamento?

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aquí: muchas gracias por leer.

A lo largo de este tiempo, he notado que por alguna razón esta historia no ha tenido gran aceptación. ¿No les ha gustado el inicio? Si es así, les pido que por favor me dejen un comentario, diciéndome qué es lo que opinan. Recuerden que esa es la única paga para quienes nos tomamos el tiempo para compartir con ustedes.

Espero recibir sus comentarios acerca de lo que opinan acerca de esta secuela. Si ustedes lo permiten: nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**SiBum***_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Miroku echó a andar por la silenciosa calle, entre remolinos de niebla. Había pedido un coche de caballos para ir a la residencia del duque. Podría ir en busca de otro que lo llevara de vuelta a su casa, pero ya no lo necesitaba. Ahora tenía su propio carruaje y sus propios caballos. Además de una residencia con sirvientes y dudas, muchas dudas. Firmó con reservas el documento que Beckwith le había tendido. A pesar de los intentos que había hecho por cuestionarse e intentar convencerse de lo contrario, desde el mismo momento en que el abogado había leído los términos del testamento, sabía que no le daría la espalda a todo lo que le había tocado en suerte.

No esperaba que la duquesa se mostrara satisfecha cuando le comunicaron que había decidido aceptar los términos. Así que Miroku se sorprendió mucho al verla asentir y decirle al señor Beckwith:

— Tendremos que informar a los sirvientes.

Los reunió a todos en el vestíbulo y, mientras Miroku se quedaba al pie de la escalinata, ella subió algunos escalones, adoptando la majestuosa actitud de una reina. Él pensó que estaba conociendo el aspecto que tendría un guerrero al final del día, cuando, después de una dura batalla que no había ido como esperaba, debía mirar a los ojos de aquellos a los que había mandado al campo de batalla y convencerlos de que el honor residía en la mera supervivencia. La duquesa se había mostrado elegante y elocuente mientras explicaba que la residencia pertenecía a Miroku y que todos ellos debían cumplir sus órdenes.

Los sirvientes no dijeron ni una sola palabra. Miroku supuso que cuando hubieran superado la conmoción inicial, seguro que se les ocurrirían cientos de preguntas. Pero había preferido dejarlos con la duquesa en la casa mientras él se hacía a la idea del cambio de su suerte en solitario.

Aunque no se consideraba la mejor opción para hacer del tutor del amado hijo de la mujer, también era cierto que se le ocurrían alternativas mucho peores. Tal vez el propio duque formara parte de esta categoría.

Miroku solía pasear a menudo por las calles que serpenteaban entre aquellas enormes casas, intentando recordar lo que un día pensó que jamás olvidaría: la primera casa elegante en la que había vivido. Por aquel entonces, tenía cinco años. El hombre le había prometido a su madre que lo cuidaría bien. Ella parecía conocerlo y confiar en él. Tal vez fuera alguno de sus clientes.

Lo único que Miroku recordaba era que aquel hombre le dio de comer, lo bañó y lo metió en la cama. Luego, se deslizó también entre las sábanas… Le había hecho cosas…

Empezó a andar más de prisa; parecía que volvía a tener cinco años y tuviera que escapar…

Después, el hombre lloró, le pidió perdón y le dijo que nunca lo volvería a hacer…

Miroku huyó, se detuvo ante un enorme olmo y golpeó el tronco con todas sus fuerzas; sintió la dureza de la madera en la mano y el dolor le subió por el brazo. No quería volver allí, no quería volver a sentirse asustado, dolido… y avergonzado.

A pesar de haber escapado completamente aterrorizado, pensó que siempre se acordaría del lugar donde estaba aquella casa. Pero la ciudad había cambiado mucho en aquellos veintiocho años. Miroku ni siquiera era capaz de recordar el aspecto del hombre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en él, pero ahora se preguntaba… ¿Qué podía hacer alguien que se sintiera culpable? ¿Podía buscar al chico del que había abusado y dejarle todo en cuanto poseía? ¿Sería Covington el hombre que lo compró? ¿Y qué importancia tenía eso ahora? Estaba muerto. Le había dejado una fortuna. ¿Qué importancia tenía que esa fortuna fuera fruto de la culpabilidad y el arrepentimiento? Miroku sólo se había preocupado de acumular el dinero necesario para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera comprarlo. Ahora, ya nadie podría volver a hacerlo jamás.

* * *

— Dime lo que sabes del duque de Lovingdon —dijo Miroku. Desesperado por sentir el sabor del whisky en la lengua y aprovechando que estaba en el vecindario, decidió pasar por la casa de Inuyasha. Sólo hacía una semana que éste se había casado de un modo un poco precipitado, pero no parecía que la pareja tuviera interés en irse de luna de miel.

Su amigo estaba sentado frente a él. La ventana que quedaba junto a su sillón daba a un impresionante jardín: cuando no estaba envuelto por la niebla, era un paisaje magnifico. Inuyasha bebió un trago de su whisky y llevaba los últimos botones de la camisa desabrochados. Su oscuro pelo se veía revuelto, y Miroku sospechaba que no se había despeinado él solo. Sin embargo, y a pesar de eso, tenía el aspecto de un hombre que controla su vida, que sabe cuál es su sitio en el mundo y que por fin está cómodo en él. A Miroku no le gustaba admitirlo, pero no le quedaba más remedio que reconocer que Inuyasha Taisho llevaba muy bien el título de conde.

— Era muy respetado en la cámara de los Lores —dijo Inuyasha con solemnidad—. Todo el mundo lo escuchaba cuando hablaba. Su muerte ha dejado un vacío que será difícil de llenar.

— Entonces, ¿crees que era un tipo decente?

Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

— Eso parecía. Hablé muy pocas veces con él. Básicamente de política. Me aconsejó que tuviera siempre claro el motivo por el que me sentía de determinada manera con respecto a ciertos asuntos. Solía preguntar mucho a los lores más jóvenes. Insistía mucho en que no debíamos dejarnos llevar.

— ¿Y qué hay de su mujer?

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

— Deberíamos preguntárselo a Kagome. Ella conoce mucho mejor que yo a las mujeres de la aristocracia. Hasta hace muy poco, yo no me mezclaba con ellos.

Kagome, su mujer, era la hija del duque de Grayston. Hacía poco que éste había muerto y su hermano, que había estado ausente durante la larga enfermedad de su padre, había vuelto a Londres para heredar los títulos. Parecía que, últimamente los lores caían como moscas. Miroku se preguntó si el padre de Kagome habría aprobado que ella se casara con «el conde Diablo».

— A Kagome no le caigo bien. No me ayudará —dijo Miroku.

— Kagome es muy generosa. Siempre ayuda a las personas que lo necesitan. —Inuyasha se inclinó hacia adelante—. ¿Qué ocurre, Miroku? Desde que te fuiste, a los diecinueve años, siempre has evitado venir a mi casa. Sólo aparecías por aquí cuando era estrictamente necesario, parecía que tuvieras miedo de contraer la sífilis. Y, sin embargo, aquí estás, justo cuando me iba a ir a la cama.

Él alargó el brazo para coger el decantor que había sobre la mesa y se sirvió más whisky. Se bebió el contenido de un solo trago, deleitándose con la ardiente sensación que se deslizó por su garganta y que acabaría mezclándose con su sangre. El problema de levantar muros era que resultaba muy complicado escalarlos después, cuando se necesitaba la ayuda de alguien.

— Lovingdon me ha legado sus propiedades y su activo.

Inuyasha se le quedó mirando como si se hubiera levantado y se hubiera desnudado allí mismo.

— Yo he reaccionado de una forma bastante parecida —dijo Miroku. Si la viuda no se hubiera quedado también de piedra, habría pensado que no había entendido bien las condiciones del testamento.

— ¿Y por qué haría una cosa así?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Ésa parece ser la pregunta estrella de la noche, y yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuál puede ser la respuesta.

— ¿Acaso lo conocías?

— Apenas. Hablé una vez con él en este jardín. Creo que vino a visitar a tu abuelo. Luego lo vi una o dos veces en el club.

— ¿Tenía alguna deuda de juego contigo?

Miroku se sirvió más whisky y bebió otro buen trago.

— Por lo que tengo entendido, nunca jugó, bebió, ni solicitó el servicio de ninguna de mis chicas. Se limitaba a observar. Algunas personas son así: son _voyeurs_ del pecado. No estoy diciendo que me parezca mal.

Inuyasha levantó las manos.

— ¿Y te lo ha dejado todo sin más?

— Bueno, a cambio de una pequeña condición que apenas vale la pena mencionar. Tengo que aceptar ser el tutor de su hijo de cinco años.

Su amigo abrió los ojos de par en par y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

— ¿Por qué diablos te confiaría a ti el cuidado de su hijo?

— Gracias por la confianza. Siento haberte molestado justo cuando te ibas a acostar.

Miroku se puso de pie. La amistad que lo unía a Inuyasha estaba un poco tensa últimamente. A pesar de que hubo un tiempo en que se hubieran confiado la vida el uno al otro, ahora se habían distanciado a causa del remordimiento y los secretos. No tendría que haber ido a verlo, pero las calles los habían convertido en hermanos. Se resistía a admitir que necesitara ayuda, pero de repente estaba desesperado por encontrar a alguien que creyera en él.

— No, me has malinterpretado. Yo tengo la plena confianza en que serías un buen tutor. Dios sabe que, cuando éramos niños, me salvaste el pellejo muchas veces. Pero ¿por qué confiaría Lovingdon el cuidado de su hijo a un hombre al que apenas conocía?

Miroku negó lentamente con la cabeza.

— Estoy tan desconcertado como tú.

— ¿Cómo se ha tomado la noticia su viuda?

Él se frotó la cara al recordar lo mucho que le había escocido aquella bofetada.

— Nada bien. Nada bien en absoluto, me temo. —oyó el ruido de unas leves pisadas y se volvió hacia la puerta.

Kagome estaba de pie junto a la misma.

— Discúlpenme, no era mi intención interrumpir. No sabía que tenías compañía. Es que me estaba preguntando por qué tardabas tanto.

«En venir a mi cama». Miroku pensó que había omitido esas últimas palabras. Kagome Taisho, condesa de Claybourne, era una mujer preciosa. Como ya se había preparado para meterse en la cama, llevaba el pelo suelto: su larguísima melena tenía el mismo color del manto nocturno. Por algún motivo, Miroku se preguntó qué aspecto tendría la viuda cuando se soltara el pelo, y qué sentiría si deslizara los dedos por su melena.

— Por favor, quédate con nosotros —dijo Inuyasha—. Miroku quiere hacerte unas preguntas.

— «No es verdad —pensó él, irritado—. Eres tú quien quiere que le haga algunas preguntas».

Pero se quedó dónde estaba, porque, si se iba, daría la impresión de que ella lo incomodaba y, por muy cierta que fuera esa afirmación, no quería que Kagome se diera cuenta. Aquella mujer ya tenía demasiada influencia sobre Inuyasha. No había ningún motivo para que creyera que también podía controlar a otro hombre.

La observó mientras se deslizaba con elegancia por la habitación y se sentaba en el sillón que Inuyasha le había cedido. Éste se sentó en el brazo del mismo y empezó a acariciarle a Kagome el pelo; parecía que no pudiera evitar tocarla cuando estaba cerca. Había sido muy extraño observar cómo su amigo caía presa de su hechizo. Inuyasha haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso matar. Miroku era incapaz de imaginarse amando tanto a una mujer; en realidad, era incapaz de imaginarse amando a una mujer en absoluto. El amor volvía vulnerables a las personas y él no tenía ninguna intención de sentirse así de nuevo.

— Miroku se encuentra en una situación un poco extraña —empezó a decir Inuyasha—. Por lo visto, Lovingdon le ha legado todas sus propiedades a cambio de que él acceda a ser el tutor de su hijo.

Para su sorpresa, la condesa se limitó a mirar a su marido, frunciendo delicadamente el cejo.

Luego se dirigió a Miroku.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

Al escuchar su inesperada oferta, Miroku volvió a tomar asiento, apenas sabía por dónde empezar.

Teniendo en cuenta que no tenía más remedio que relacionarse con la joven viuda, estaba claro que cuanto más supiera de ella, más ventaja tendría en sus futuros encuentros. Su interés era así de sencillo. No había más.

— Me preguntaba qué me podrías explicar sobre su mujer.

— ¿Sango?

— ¿Acaso tiene otra?

— No, claro que no. No la conozco muy bien. Su padre era el duque de Arendale. Tenía diecinueve años cuando se casó con Lovingdon. Para ser sincera, creo que todo el mundo se sorprendió un poco de que se casara con un hombre tan mayor. No creo que tuviera ningún interés en tener pretendientes. Sospecho que el matrimonio tenía mucho más que ver con los deseos de su padre que con los suyos. —Le dio un afectuoso golpecito a su marido en el muslo—. No todos tenemos la suerte de amar a la persona con la que nos casamos. —Pensativa, alzó la cabeza—. ¿Va a aceptar ser el tutor del chico?

— Por supuesto.

— Eso no te ofrecerá nada que tú puedas necesitar —comentó Inuyasha.

— La necesidad no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión. Como bien sabes, jamás le doy la espalda a la oportunidad de ser más rico de lo que soy. Además, ahora seremos vecinos. He heredado su residencia de la ciudad.

— Pero hacer de tutor es una gran responsabilidad, señor Ishida —dijo Kagome.

— No creo que sea para tanto. Además, sólo estoy obligado a hacerlo hasta que la viuda se case; entonces, esa obligación recaerá sobre su nuevo marido.

— Conozco lo suficiente a la duquesa como para saber que antepone el deber a todo lo demás y que se ciñe rigurosamente a las estrictas normas sociales. Guardará luto por su marido los dos años enteros.

— Entonces, dos años y un día después, tendré preparado a un tipo que la esté esperando con una rodilla hincada en el suelo.

— ¿Le va a buscar marido? —A Kagome parecía horrorizarla la idea.

Miroku se encogió de hombros. Sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera, a la mujer de su amigo siempre le parecería mal lo que acabara diciendo.

— No veo por qué no. No soy yo quien está de luto.

Además, ¿qué tan difícil sería encontrarle un nuevo marido a la duquesa? El dinero podía comprar muchas cosas, incluso el perdón por saltarse las normas de etiqueta. Tal vez a la sociedad pudiera parecerle importante que una viuda estuviera dos años de luto, pero Miroku creía que no había necesidad de que lo estuviera más de dos semanas, como mucho.

Una ceremonia discreta y entonces podría mandar al campo a toda la familia feliz al completo. Así, se podría quedar su preciosa residencia nueva para él solito.

* * *

— Despierta, cariño. —dijo Sango con suavidad.

Kohaku parpadeó y abrió los ojos. Era un niño guapo: de pelo castaño como su padre, y con los ojos de su madre. Era muy curioso, siempre estaba observándolo todo para descubrir cómo funcionaba cada cosa.

Lovingdon le había dedicado muy poco tiempo, pero lo cierto era que pocos padres lo hacían. Ésa era la forma que tenían los aristócratas de hacer las cosas, y los padres acostumbraban a dejar la educación de sus hijos en manos de otras personas. Tal vez, como Lovingdon se había involucrado tan poco en ese asunto, pensó que no tenía por qué darle mucha importancia a la elección del tutor, pero esa explicación no bastaba para que Sango consiguiera justificar su elección.

Al besar la cabeza de Kohaku se deleitó en la dulce y láctea fragancia que desprendía el niño. No podía dejar que lo criara un delincuente. La mejor manera de evitarlo era llevándoselo lo más lejos posible de Miroku Ishida.

— Necesito que te levantes y te vistas. Nos vamos a la casa de campo —le dijo Sango.

La casa de campo pertenecía al pequeño. Allí estaría fuera del alcance del tutor que le habían asignado. Y cuando se alejaran de toda aquella locura, a ella le resultaría más fácil pensar con claridad y encontrar una forma de conseguir que el señor Ishida no tuviera ninguna influencia sobre Kohaku. Parecía un hombre al que le gustaba mucho el dinero. Tal vez pudiera ofrecerle el del fondo de inversión que su marido le había dejado a ella. Sango haría todo lo necesario —privaciones, sacrificios—, para asegurarse de que su hijo recibía una educación adecuada. Para ella, no había nada más importante en el mundo que él.

Se dirigió a su niñera:

— Por favor, prepara una maleta con las cosas que necesite Kohaku y las que vayas a necesitar tú. Yo voy a pedir que nos traigan el carruaje a la puerta. No podemos demorarnos.

No se podía creer las desesperadas medidas que la estaba obligando a tomar la muerte de Lovingdon. Su marido sólo tenía cincuenta y un años. Cuando se casó con él, hacía ya seis años, le dio la sensación de que era muy mayor, pero al morir le había parecido que era muy joven, que se había ido mucho antes de lo que le tocaba. Apenas había tenido ni un momento para pensar en él y en la clase de vida que le esperaba ahora que Lovingdon no estaba. Y, si lo hubiera hecho, seguro que jamás habría imaginado que las cosas iban a tomar el rumbo que estaban tomando aquella noche. Sin embargo, tenía responsabilidades y les haría frente de la mejor forma posible. El deber no se podía dar el lujo de estar de luto.

En cuanto estuvo todo preparado, con Kohaku apropiadamente vestido, Sango lo cogió de la mano y lo acompañó hasta la escalera. Su doncella la estaba esperando en el vestíbulo.

— Los lacayos ya han subido nuestras cosas al carruaje —le dijo su doncella.

Se habían llevado muy poco equipaje, porque era imperativo que se marcharan a toda prisa si querían conseguir escapar. Jamás pensó que llegaría a asociar esa palabra con su vida, pero allí estaba, huyendo en plena noche como si fuera una ladrona. Si no estuviera tan cansada, quizá podría pensar en otra salida, pero en aquel momento lo único que quería era alejarse de toda aquella locura.

— Bien. Vámonos.

Se adentró en la noche siguiendo al lacayo que llevaba a su hijo y a otro que sostenía un farol. Bajó los majestuosos escalones que la alejaban de la casa de la que se había enamorado. Mientras se dejaba devorar por la oscuridad de la noche, sintió una punzada en el pecho. Si fuera una mujer más débil, estaba segura de que sucumbiría a las lágrimas, pero el llanto no cambiaría la situación.

Tenía que ser fuerte por Kohaku. Tenía que protegerlo a toda costa. Ella conocía muy bien a qué calaña pertenecía Miroku Ishida. Era un hombre que lo quería conseguir todo de la forma más sencilla, sin esforzarse. Cuando estuvieran lejos, no se molestaría en ir tras ellos. Había conseguido la residencia y todo lo que contenía y estaba convencida de que eso era todo cuanto deseaba.

Se apresuró por el camino adoquinado, consciente de que la niebla absorbía y amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos. Aquella noche parecía especialmente hecha para escapar.

Un lacayo uniformado abrió la puerta del carruaje y la ayudó a subir. Justo cuando se sentó en el lujoso asiento, percibió una fragancia que le era familiar…

— ¿Va a algún sitio, duquesa?

Al oír la inesperada voz desde una de las sombrías esquinas del carruaje, Sango dio un grito de los que helarían la sangre a cualquiera. Hubiera seguido chillando de no ser por la molesta y oscura carcajada que se oyó a continuación. Ahora ya sabía cómo sonaba la risa de Satán, y no era un sonido que invitara a que los demás se sumaran a la fiesta.

— ¿Su excelencia? —se interesó uno de los lacayos.

— Está bien —contestó Miroku, al tiempo que cogía el farol de las manos del sirviente y lo levantaba. La dorada luz lo iluminó a él y los confines del carruaje. Sango no supo cómo lo hizo, pero consiguió mostrarse divertido y molesto al mismo tiempo. Y muy, muy peligroso.

Kohaku que seguía en la puerta del carruaje, en brazos de un lacayo, gritó al oír chillar a su madre y luego se echó a llorar. Sango alargó los brazos para cogerlo y lo apretó contra su tembloroso pecho.

— Chist, Kohaku, no pasa nada. Mamá se ha asustado, eso es todo. Pero este hombre no te hará ningún daño, cariño. Te lo prometo.

El niño pareció tranquilizarse con sus palabras, dejó de llorar y empezó a chuparse el dedo. Era un hábito del que Sango no estaba particularmente orgullosa, pero ni ella ni su niñera habían conseguido quitarle la costumbre. Sin embargo, no creía que tuviera que preocuparse mucho por eso en aquellos momentos. Tenía preocupaciones mucho más importantes.

Pensó que si fuera una persona que acostumbraba decir palabrotas, aquella hubiera sido una buena ocasión para decir unas cuantas. Le dio la sensación de que Miroku Ishida era más alto de lo que le había parecido antes, y también mucho más siniestro. Le gustaba aún menos que por la tarde y decidió que ya había tenido que aguantarlo lo suficiente por un solo día.

— ¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí? —inquirió, adoptando su tono de voz más seco; el que empleaba cuando descubría que alguno de sus sirvientes no estaba haciendo las tareas que tenía asignadas.

— La pregunta es, duquesa, ¿qué está usted haciendo aquí? —Dio unos golpecitos al libro que sostenía como si se tratara del evangelio—. Este carruaje me pertenece. ¿Está intentando robármelo?

— ¿Cómo puede ser de su propiedad? ¡Lleva el escudo de armas del ducado!

— Creo que tiene razón. Haré que lo quiten inmediatamente, porque podría provocar confusión.

— Éste era el carruaje del duque.

— Pero desafortunadamente para usted, lo compró con fondos no asociados al título.

— ¿Ha leído eso en plena oscuridad?

— No, lo he leído en la biblioteca. Tengo una memoria sorprendentemente buena. Sólo tengo que leer una cosa una vez y es como si se archivara en mi mente. Pero dudo que tenga verdadero interés en mi talento, así que vamos a mi pregunta original. ¿Está intentando robarme? ¿Tengo que hacer llamar a un agente de la ley?

— No sea usted ridículo. Solo me estaba llevando a Kohaku al campo.

— ¿En plena noche? —preguntó él.

— Hace más fresco y es más fácil que Kohaku se duerma durante el trayecto si viajamos de noche. Como no tengo que preocuparme por entretenerlo, el viaje es también mucho más placentero para mí. Por otra parte, no estoy segura de por qué le estoy explicando todo esto.

— Ya hace mucho tiempo que aprendí que la gente da muchas explicaciones cuando se dan cuenta de que se han puesto en evidencia.

— Yo no he hecho nada malo. —pero sus palabras sonaron defensivas y débiles incluso a sus propios oídos.

— Así es como yo lo veo: soy el tutor de Kohaku. Si está en el campo, no podré protegerlo.

Sango podría haber jurado que detectaba cierto humor en su voz. ¿Acaso aquel hombre pensaba que todo aquello no era más que un chiste y que lo que había ocurrido esa noche sólo tenía el propósito de divertirlo? Decidió guardarse esas duras palabras, porque estaba segura de que sólo conseguiría irritarlo más.

— Como tutor, no tiene porque protegerlo de nada. Sólo tiene que preocuparse de su bienestar, y eso lo puede hacer confiándome a mí su cuidado y dejando que me lo lleve al campo.

— No estoy seguro de que eso sea lo que más le interesa.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Está educando a un autentico blandengue. Ha chillado más fuerte que usted.

— No estoy de acuerdo en esa afirmación. Usted nos ha asustado, ha aparecido de la nada como si fuera un canalla cuando nadie lo esperaba. ¿Por qué no estaba esperando junto al carruaje, como lo haría cualquier persona decente? Creo que se ha escondido a propósito para asustarme.

— Creo que usted sabe muy bien que no soy precisamente decente. —tuvo el descaro de sonreír mientras seguía dando golpecitos al maldito libro.

— ¿Le divierte esta situación? —le espetó ella.

— Me parece un gran desafío.

La palabra «desafío» se quedaba corta.

— Usted y yo podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Quédeselo todo. Diga que usted es su tutor. Pero deje que Kohaku y yo nos vayamos.

— Por desgracia para usted, duquesa, soy un hombre de palabra. He prometido ocuparme del cuidado y la educación de su hijo y así lo haré. Y lo haré aquí, en Londres, porque mis intereses económicos y mis negocios están aquí. Aunque tiene razón en una cosa: tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo y arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Sugiero que volvamos a la residencia, donde podremos hablar del tema con más comodidad.

— Son más de las diez de la noche. No es una hora decente para visitas. Supongo que no estará sugiriendo que tiene la intención de pasar la noche aquí.

— Es mi casa. Y yo soy el tutor del niño. Así que sí, me pienso trasladar aquí.

Hablaba despreocupadamente de algo que resultaba por completo inapropiado. A Sango no le cupo ninguna duda de que aquel hombre había crecido acostumbrado a dormir entre extraños.

— Esto es ridículo. Usted y yo no estamos emparentados. No podemos vivir en la misma casa.

— Usted es viuda, no una mujer soltera. No es obligatorio que tenga carabina. Aunque supongo que tiene muchos sirvientes que se ocupan de satisfacer sus numerosas necesidades. Si tiene miedo de sentirse tentada de venir a mi cama, puede pedirles que la vigilen.

Indignada, soltó un grito sofocado.

— ¡Es usted una bestia presuntuosa! Yo jamás iría a su cama.

— Y como yo tampoco tengo ningún interés en ir a la suya, no veo dónde está el problema. Además, mis negocios suelen requerir mi atención por las noches, por lo que lo más habitual es que esté en mi club. No ocurrirá nada indecoroso.

Sango se negaba a admitir que había sentido una punzada de despecho cuando él había admitido que no le despertaba ningún interés. Tampoco era que quisiera gustarle. Sin embargo, no era agradable darse cuenta de que un hombre que sin duda alguna acostumbraba a perseguir a muchas y variadas mujeres, no tenía ningún interés en perseguirla a ella. Se había sentido profundamente herida cuando Lovingdon decidió no volver nunca más a su cama el día en que descubrió que estaba embarazada. Quizá los hombres no la consideraran atractiva. Tal vez debía sentir consuelo, ahora que sabía que estaba a salvo de Miroku Ishida. Pero en lugar de eso, sentía una increíble necesidad de echarse a llorar.

— Se lo ruego, por el amor de Dios, déjenos marchar.

Él la estudió con atención y ella se agarró al último vestigio de esperanza, deseando que aquel martirio acabara concluyendo a su favor. Si aquel hombre poseía sólo una pizca de decencia, tal vez fuera suficiente…

— Me temo que no puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— No me gusta repetirme. Irse no es lo que más le interesa al chico y yo soy su tutor. Ahora puede elegir: o vuelve a la residencia andando, como lo haría una dama, o lo hará sobre mi hombro. Usted decide. Pero decídalo rápido.

— ¿Que me va a llevar sobre su hombro? Como si fuera una mujerzuela cualquiera… no se atrevería.

— Ya le he dicho antes que si me desafía sólo conseguirá que lo haga. —alargó los brazos para cogerla.

Sango gritó, cogió a Kohaku con fuerza y apretó la espalda contra el asiento del carruaje con tal ímpetu que la sorprendió que no se rompiera y acabara cayendo en la parte posterior del mismo.

— De acuerdo. Ya le he entendido. Es usted un tirano. Soy perfectamente capaz de volver a la casa yo sola.

— Que lástima. —Miroku volvió a tender los brazos hacia ella—. Yo llevaré al chico.

— Preferiría que no lo hiciera.

Por un momento, pereció que había herido sus sentimientos. Sango no entendía cómo podía haber hecho tal cosa cuando entre ellos dos no existía más que antipatía.

— Como desee, duquesa —dijo él, adoptando un tono burlón que resonó a su alrededor.

— ¿Podría, por favor, dejar de llamarme eso?

— ¿Acaso no es apropiado?

— No de la forma que usted lo dice.

— Quizá pudiera enseñarme a decirlo de una forma más apropiada y, a cambio, yo podría enseñarle algunas cosas poco apropiadas —contestó él, adoptando un tono de voz muy bajo que provocó en Sango cosquilleos en lugares en los que nunca los había sentido—. Hablaremos sobre las posibilidades en la biblioteca.

— Primero tengo que leer un cuento a Kohaku. No se puede dormir si no le leo antes.

— Eso parece una excusa para posponer lo inevitable.

— Me ofende que no crea usted en mi palabra. Pero puede preguntar a cualquiera de los sirvientes. Ellos le confirmarán que le leo un cuento cada noche. Aunque tampoco es que necesite que ellos le confirmen nada.

— Supongo que tiene razón. Debería tratarla como a una igual.

— ¿Cómo a una igual? ¡Usted es plebeyo!

— Me estaba refiriendo al hecho de que los dos seamos ladrones. Aunque debo admitir que se me daba bastante mejor que a usted. A mí no me habrían descubierto.

— Estoy convencida de que tiene usted una opinión demasiado buena de sus habilidades. Está claro que en algún momento lo cogieron. He visto la marca que lleva en la mano.

— Sí, fue un golpe de mala suerte. Afortunadamente para usted, ahora ya no marcan a los delincuentes.

Sango no le veía ningún sentido a decirle que ella no era ninguna ladrona. ¿Cómo iba a saber que él había heredado el carruaje? Tendría que echar un vistazo a su copia del informe o estudiar el de su hijo con más detalle.

— Es usted muy irritante, señor Ishida.

— Forma parte de mi encanto. Reúnase conmigo en la biblioteca cuando haya acabado de leerle a mi protegido.

Entonces saltó del carruaje provocando que éste se balanceara y les dijo a los sirvientes que seguían allí:

— La duquesa ha decidido cancelar su viaje al campo. Por favor, ocúpense de volver a llevarlo todo a su sitio.

Luego se perdió en la oscuridad, dejándola en lo que parecía un descenso en espiral al infierno.

* * *

_¡Hola, Hola!_

_Volví mucho antes de lo que tenía pensado, por lo tanto esta historia avanza un poco más rápido de lo planeado. La verdad es que es de mis novelas favoritas, así que espero que ustedes estén disfrutando tanto como yo con este proyecto. _

_Gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo y les prometo que poco a poco se irá poniendo más y más interesante. Espero recibir sus comentarios, opiniones, dudas, etc. en forma de review._

_Si ustedes lo permiten, los leemos en el siguiente capítulo. _

_**SiBum**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Miroku se bebía un whisky tumbado en el sofá de la biblioteca; estaba muy contento de haber sido previsor y haberse llevado un par de botellas de la casa de Inuyasha. Había planeado volver a su nueva residencia para discutir algunos detalles con la viuda, y decidió que los dos necesitarían un buen trago de la bebida del diablo para que los ayudara a afrontar lo que estaba seguro de que sería un arduo proceso, si quería llegar a un acuerdo sobre cómo educar al chico. No esperaba que ella estuviera conforme con nada de lo que él sugiriera.

Se quedó completamente perplejo cuando, al llegar a la residencia, descubrió que estaban preparando el carruaje para la precipitada huida de la duquesa. Hacía mucho tiempo que el diablo no se apoderaba de sus actos, y él no acostumbraba a asustar a las mujeres, pero no había podido evitar meterse dentro del coche y esperar a que ella llegara. Desafortunadamente, no había tenido en cuenta que llevaría al niño consigo. Irritar a la duquesa era una cosa, aterrorizar al niño un asunto completamente distinto. A él no le gustaba lastimar a los niños. Ya perdían la inocencia demasiado pronto.

¡Maldita fuera! Tendría que haber dejado que se llevara al chico al campo. Limitarse a fingir que era su tutor. Se había pasado buena parte de la infancia fingiendo ser una cosa u otra para engañar a alguien y poder robarle algo. Cuando se dedicaba a meter la mano en los bolsillos ajenos, solía vestirse con un traje elegante que había robado para pasar desapercibido entre los ricos, para parecer uno de los suyos, para que pensaran que era el hijo de alguno de ellos y sólo estaba paseando. Todos los niños de Myoga eran muy hábiles mimetizándose con el entorno: siempre conseguían encajar, aunque no fuera verdad. ¿Se encargaría Beckwith de controlarlo y asegurarse de que cumplía con su deber? No parecía muy probable. Aquel hombre había sobrevivido a la entrega del mensaje y había conseguido que firmaran los formularios pendientes. Ya se había ganado un buen dinero. Miroku no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle ganas aún más. El abogado ya había salido de sus vidas. Por lo menos, hasta que llegara el momento de ir a reclamar aquel último objeto. «Su valor es incalculable». Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Miroku como si las cantara un coro de ángeles. Tenía todo aquello y aún había algo más.

Miró el reloj que descansaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea y luego centró su atención en una mesa sobre la que había un montón de relojes muy bien colocados. La duquesa llevaba ya más de una hora leyéndole a su hijo. ¿Qué diablos le estaba leyendo? ¿Una novela de Dickens?

Entonces tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sango era una chica muy lista; ya lo había demostrado al calarlo tan rápido. Él había conseguido cortarle una vía de escape, pero podría haber encontrado otra.

— ¡Maldición! —rugió, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, tirándose buena parte del whisky en su chaleco favorito. Maldijo la pérdida, se bebió lo poco que le quedaba en el vaso de un solo trago y salió de la biblioteca a toda prisa.

Un lacayo que estaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo se enderezó enseguida, temiendo una reprimenda por su falta de disciplina. Pero a Miroku le importaba muy poco lo derecho que pudiera estar un hombre. Lo único que le importaba de un sirviente era que trabajara bien y que estuviera allí cuando se le necesitara.

— ¿Has vuelto a ver a la duquesa desde que subió? —le preguntó Miroku.

— No, señor.

Volvió a maldecir. Era muy posible que hubiera conseguido huir. Se acordó de que junto a la casa crecían un montón de enormes árboles. Podría haber abierto una ventana, haber pasado a uno de ellos y luego haberse descolgado hasta el suelo sin ningún tipo de problema. Él lo había hecho un montón de veces cuando vivía en la casa de Claybourne. El anciano les había prohibido visitar a Myoga mientras estuvieran bajo su techo. Miroku siempre pensó que si el anciano no sabía que él lo seguía haciendo, no le haría daño. Y él se había negado a abandonar del todo a Myoga. Por eso había seguido viviendo entre dos mundos. En muchos sentidos, aún seguía haciéndolo.

Fue hacia la escalera a toda prisa subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. No había ningún otro sirviente por allí. Se apresuró hasta la habitación del niño, abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra…

Tanto la duquesa como su hijo estaban en brazos de Morfeo. A Miroku se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar que hubo un tiempo en que también él dormía acurrucado contra su madre. No quería pensar en ella aquella noche, no quería pensar en todo lo que una madre podía sacrificar por su hijo; no quería preguntarse qué podría llegar a sacrificar la duquesa. La dedicación que aquella mujer demostraba hacia su hijo lo había cogido completamente desprevenido. Él siempre había asumido que la aristocracia estaba por encima de las emociones. No solía desviarse mucho al juzgar a la gente o las situaciones, pero en ese caso era muy posible que sí se hubiera equivocado.

Echó un vistazo por la habitación. La niñera estaba dormida en una pequeña cama que había en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Miroku no sabía si eso era lo habitual o se trataba sólo de otro ejemplo de la naturaleza demasiado protectora de la madre del chico. Él no estaba muy familiarizado con la manera de llevar una casa. Lovingdon le había encomendado una tarea de enormes proporciones, pero estaba desconcertado ante su determinación por llevar a cabo el encargo.

Volvió a centrar su atención en la duquesa. Estaba sentada en la cama, con la cabeza inclinada en un ángulo forzado y un libro abierto sobre el regazo. El niño estaba acurrucado junto a ella, chupándose el dedo y roncando con suavidad. Una de las manos de su madre descansaba sobre su cabeza y sus dedos se perdían en los rizos del pequeño; parecía que pensara que podía protegerlo con sólo tocarlo.

Sí, debería dejarlos marchar. ¿Qué sabía él de niños? Era verdad que había protegido a algunos en su momento; tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices que lo demostraban, aunque no todas ellas fueran visibles y estaba acostumbrado a enseñar a los demás niños a sobrevivir cuando no tenían a nadie que los protegiera. En su club, trabajaban varios chicos: hacían recados, les llevaban las bebidas a los caballeros, los ayudaban a trasladar las fichas de un lado a otro… Miroku se preguntó si Lovingdon se habría dado cuenta de la seguridad que ganaban esos chicos cuando empezaban a trabajar para él. Al principio, siempre tenían miedo, no confiaban en su buena suerte y sospechaban de los motivos por los que Miroku quería contratarlos. Pero al poco tiempo acababan por convencerse: empezaban a andar con la cabeza bien alta, hablaban sin vacilar y comenzaban a entender lo mucho que valían. ¿Sería esa la razón por la que Lovingdon iba a su club y no participaba en sus variadas ofertas de ocio? ¿Habría acudido allí a observar y aprender, para poder decidir quién sería el más indicado para preparar a su hijo para el mundo? ¿Un sinvergüenza como Miroku Ishida? Tal vez si se tratara de un niño de la calle… ¿pero el hijo de un lord? Miroku apenas sabía por dónde empezar. Entonces, ¿por qué no había aceptado la forma más sencilla de eliminar aquel dilema cuando la duquesa se la ofreció? Se podría haber quedado con todo y haberse librado de ellos. No tenía ningún sentido que los obligara a quedarse y, sin embargo, era reticente a dejarlos marchar.

Miroku volvió a centrar su atención en la dama en cuestión. Dormida poseía una inesperada belleza casi etérea; parecía que todas sus preocupaciones hubieran desaparecido en sus sueños. Por un momento se preguntó qué se sentiría soñando. Él nunca soñaba. Probablemente porque no solía dormir. Estaba obsesionado con conseguir toda la riqueza que pudiera y trabajaba hasta bien entrada la noche siempre que podía. Sabía muy bien cuál era el verdadero valor del dinero. Éste protegía a una persona y gracias a él no tenía que hacer cosas que no quería hacer.

Normalmente. No tenía ningún interés particular en ejercer de tutor del niño, y si el chico no se estuviera chupando el dedo, si no hubiera gritado más fuerte que su madre, Miroku se habría cuestionado seriamente la necesidad de quedarse. Un niño no debería estar tan asustado. Nadie debería. ¿Qué era lo que le provocaba tantos miedos? ¿Y cómo podía Miroku empezar a darle la confianza que necesitaba para hacer honor a su título? No podía hacerlo sentándose junto a él delante del fuego mientras la ginebra le calentaba el estómago y la pipa hacía lo propio con sus pulmones. Estaba convencido de que la duquesa jamás lo aprobaría, lo cual hacía que le dieran ganas de valorar la idea. Hacerla enfadar podría convertirse fácilmente en su último vicio. Ella conseguía irritarlo por motivos que no era capaz de entender y él prestaba una extraña atención a algunos detalles sobre aquella mujer en los que jamás se había fijado antes.

Se había metido en la pequeña cama del niño y había dejado los zapatos a un lado de la cama. A pesar de llevar medias, Miroku pudo ver que tenía unos pies pequeños y delicados. Le daban un aire vulnerable y él sintió una repentina necesidad de protegerla. Aunque no le costaba mucho imaginar que ella se opondría rápidamente a ello. Era muy probable que se hubiera quedado allí a propósito para quedarse dormida, con la esperanza de evitar otro encuentro con él. Menuda tontería. Al final, todo el mundo tenía que acabar enfrentándose al diablo y pagar sus deudas. Ella aprendería esa lección al día siguiente; aquella noche la dejaría descansar con inocencia, pero no en aquella cama. Si no dormía bien, estaría de mal humor y sería mucho más difícil tratar con ella; y ya era lo suficientemente difícil. Miroku dudaba que jamás llegaran a ponerse de acuerdo en nada.

Deslizó los brazos por debajo de su cuerpo con mucho cuidado: uno a la altura de sus hombros y el otro por debajo de sus rodillas. Estaba convencido de que su espalda se resentiría del peso, pero cuando la levantó, se dio cuenta de que era tan ligera como lo eran sus dedos cuando de niño, los metía en los bolsillos de los demás para robarles. Sango emitió un pequeño sonido parecido a un maullido al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Miroku. Entonces, él percibió una fragancia que reconoció enseguida: láudano. Tal vez tuviera tantos problemas para dormir como él.

Volvió a mirar al niño; lo estaba observando con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Miroku esbozó una sonrisa, le guiñó un ojo y le dijo:

— Vuelve a dormir. Esta noche yo me encargaré de mantener a los monstruos a raya.

El pequeño cerró los ojos. Miroku salió de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación de la duquesa.

«Por favor, no entre en mi habitación.»

Suspiró, ¿y a él que le importaba lo que ella quería y no quería? ¿Qué escondía allí dentro? El hecho de que no quisiera que él lo viera sólo conseguía que tuviera más ganas de verlo. ¿Y por qué motivo no debería? Aquella casa era suya, lo que significaba que, legalmente, la habitación también era suya. Tenía todo el derecho de abrir aquella puerta…

Maldijo una vez más y se dirigió a la habitación del señor de la casa: un dormitorio que antes pertenecía al duque y que ahora le pertenecía a él.

Flexionó un poco las rodillas, se las arregló para alcanzar el pomo, girarlo y abrir la puerta. La habitación estaba envuelta en sombras, pero la luz que procedía de los quinqués del pasillo y la poca que entraba por la ventana de las lámparas de gas que iluminaban el camino de entrada le proporcionaban la claridad suficiente como para que pudiera intuir la silueta de la enorme cama.

Se acercó a ella y depositó a Sango encima con la mayor suavidad posible.

Ella gimoteó y luego masculló:

— Lo siento. Perdóname.

Miroku se agachó a su lado.

— ¿Por qué, duquesa?

Su respuesta se limitó a un suave suspiro. Tenía una mano cerca de la cadera y la otra cerrada sobre la almohada. Se había quitado su cofia de viuda —una prenda completamente absurda— y Miroku se pudo hacer mejor idea de cómo era su pelo. No tan castaño como había supuesto en un principio, sino con un ligero tono caoba. Una pequeña parte del diablo lo volvió a visitar. Con sus diestros dedos y la habilidad de un carterista, localizó una horquilla. Se la quitó con mucho cuidado. Luego encontró otra, luego otra, y otra, hasta que la melena quedó liberada de sus ataduras y todo su espesor descansó sobre la mano de Miroku. Era suave y sedosa. Acarició algunos mechones entre los dedos. No entendía por qué sentía aquel sobrecogedor impulso de conocer la textura de su pelo. Y de saber algo más.

Acercó la cabeza al cuello de Sango y, muy despacio, inhaló la embriagadora fragancia de su perfume. Allí el olor era más intenso, parecía que procediera de un lugar secreto detrás de su oreja. ¿Con qué otras partes de su cuerpo la duquesa provocaría un hombre? Porque lo provocaría, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Se puso de pie y la observó. Se preguntó cuántas noches habría yacido en aquella cama, satisfecha y saciada. ¿La abrazaría después el duque? Las mujeres con las que Miroku se acostaba no requerían ningún cuidado especial, pero pensó sería distinto con una mujer a la que no le pagara. Ésta esperaría algo más si no le llenaba de monedas la palma de la mano. Requeriría cortesías que colmaran su corazón.

Dio un paso atrás. Había algo muy placentero en observar cómo dormía una mujer en una cama, especialmente cuando la cama era ahora suya. Miroku se había acostado con muchas, pero nunca se había parado a observarlas mientras dormían. Y se estaba dando cuenta de que una mujer podía resultar seductora y atractiva incluso mientras dormía.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, negándose a dejarse seducir aunque la dama fuera tan hermosa como la duquesa de Lovingdon.

* * *

Miroku entró en el club y se deleitó con el entorno, con los olores y los sonidos. Los caballeros elegantes sentados a las mesas de juego, el suntuoso aroma del buen whisky y los puros caros. El repiqueteo de los dados y de las fichas de madera. De la sala de al lado, donde las chicas bailaban con los caballeros, salían las notas de un piano; a veces conseguían llevárselos a un rincón y se dejaban robar un beso, y otras veces abandonaban aquella sala para entregarse a actos poco menos inocentes. Miroku pagaba muy bien a las chicas para que entretuvieran a los clientes: el trato era que bailaran con ellos y les dieran conversación. Todo lo que ganaran al otro lado de aquellas puertas era sólo para ellas. Él no proporcionaba prostitutas, pero tampoco juzgaba a las mujeres si querían ganar un poco más, siempre y cuando la decisión fuera completamente suya. Todo el mundo sabía que Miroku Ishida no miraba a otro lado si alguien trataba mal a sus empleados.

Se paseó por la sala y observó las mesas y a los jugadores; estudió cómo progresaba el juego. Advirtió el elevado volumen ambiental. Los hombres ruidosos acostumbraban a gastar más dinero. Pasó junto a una de las mesas, en la que se estaba jugando una partida de _brag_. Poco tiempo atrás, Inuyasha acostumbraba a pasar gran parte de la noche en el club, no sólo porque era su socio, sino porque disfrutaba mucho una buena partida de cartas. Sin embargo, desde que se había casado se quedaba en casa con su mujer. Miroku no podía culparlo por ello. Kagome era un ejemplar bastante delicioso.

Cuando pasó junto a la ventanilla en la que se compraban las fichas, el hombre que estaba detrás asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, lo que significaba que el negocio iba bien. Luego, Miroku se acercó a la sala en que las chicas ofrecían consuelo a los caballeros que no habían tenido mucha suerte con las cartas, o a la que iban directamente los hombres que decidían que su pecado de la noche serían las mujeres. Se detuvo en el umbral y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la falta de luz. La sala estaba poco iluminada a propósito, así conseguían crear una ilusión de intimidad. Pero allí no había verdaderos secretos. Si Miroku quisiera, podría chantajear a todos los hombres que había entre aquellas paredes; pero su visión de los negocios era demasiado aguda para caer en ese error. Había conseguido proporcionar a aquellos hombres un refugio seguro donde podían abandonarse a sus antojos. A una edad muy temprana, había aprendido que una persona podía llegar a dar casi todo lo que tiene a cambio de un refugio seguro.

Se fijó en una mujer sentada en el regazo de un hombre. Mikami era la chica que más tiempo llevaba con él. La juventud estaba empezando a abandonarla, pero poseía mucha experiencia. Le susurró algo al hombre con el que estaba, luego levantó su ligero cuerpo y empezó a andar provocativamente hacia Miroku. Llevaba la melena suelta y el pelo le caía en cascada sobre la espalda. Nunca había sido pudorosa e iba cubierta sólo por una fina capa de seda.

— Hola, corazón —lo saludó con coquetería—. ¿Me estás buscando?

Miroku la miró con detenimiento; su mirada era una mezcla de apreciación por lo que ofrecía físicamente y otro poco de remordimiento. Era importante no dejar que una mujer supiera que no la deseaba. Era mejor conseguir que pensara que había otros motivos por los que no quería estar con ella.

— Esta noche no, Mik.

Ella frunció el cejo.

— Ya hace mucho tiempo, Miroku. No habrás encontrado a otra, ¿verdad?

— No, sólo estoy un poco distraído. ¿Cómo van las cosas con las otras chicas?

Mikami era la encargada de supervisar a las demás empleadas; se aseguraba de que entendían las reglas, de que siempre estaban limpias y de que nadie abusaba de ellas.

— Todo va bien, pero creo que vamos a perder a Tomoyo. Uno de los lores quiere que sea su amante exclusiva.

— ¿Es eso lo que ella quiere?

Mikami asintió.

— Es un buen tipo.

— Asegúrate de que entiende que él nunca se casará con ella.

— Ya lo sabe, Miroku. Todas sabemos lo que somos.

— Lo que son, Mik, es sólo un grupo de chicas traviesas. Los hombres lo necesitan de vez en cuando.

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

— Pues cuando lo necesites tú, házmelo saber. Sigo siendo tu chica.

Se despidió de él con la mano y volvió junto al hombre que seguía esperándola. Últimamente, Mikami era la única mujer con la que Miroku se permitía estar. No quería que se pusieran celosas unas de otras. Él pagaba a Mik generosamente; no sólo porque era particularmente buena, sino porque ella nunca esperaba de él más de lo que Miroku era capaz de ofrecerle.

Se alejó de la sala donde los hombres disfrutaban de la compañía de las chicas y recorrió de nuevo la sala de juego, saludando a alguno de los caballeros. Ya hacía un buen rato que había pasado la media noche, pero la sala seguía llena y el local estaba muy animado. El pecado no sabía de horarios, cosa que le iba muy bien a Miroku, que nunca había necesitado dormir mucho.

Abrió la puerta que conducía a la parte de atrás, desde donde él dirigía su negocio. Se detuvo ante un despacho abierto, se asomó al interior y observó mientras Kikyo Izayama hacía algunas precisas anotaciones en sus libros de contabilidad. Ella también había sido una de las niñas de Myoga, la única cuyas hábiles manos podían compararse con las de Miroku. Nadie había conseguido superar los botines que conseguían ellos dos.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, pero no le estiraba tanto la piel de las mejillas como a la duquesa. Ella también vestía de negro, pero no porque estuviera de luto, sino porque a Kikyo no le gustaba llamar la atención. En una ocasión, Miroku le compró un vestido de color verde esmeralda. Prefería los colores atrevidos y pensó que estaría muy guapa con él. Kikyo se ruborizó y se lo agradeció profusamente, pero por lo que Miroku sabía, no se lo había puesto ni una sola vez. No le gustaba que los hombres la miraran, pero lo hacían de todas formas. Miroku estaba convencido de que todos los niños de Myoga se habían enamorado de ella en un momento u otro. Ni siquiera él era inmune a sus encantos.

Kikyo levantó la vista y le dedicó la tímida y pícara sonrisa que se había ganado el corazón de tantos chicos.

— Por fin estás aquí. Has estado fuera un montón de tiempo.

— La reunión ha sido mucho más compleja de lo que yo esperaba.

— ¿Quieres hablar del tema?

— No especialmente, pero es importante que estés al corriente de algunos cambios que pueden surgir.

— No sé si me gusta cómo suena eso.

Entró en el despacho y miró a su alrededor. Al contrario que en la residencia del duque, en aquella sala no había muchos muebles: tan sólo un escritorio y tres sillones. Las paredes estaban desnudas. Unas pequeñas estanterías sostenían los libros de contabilidad que contenían la historia de su negocio. Junto a otra de las paredes había un sofá. Miroku no sabía muy bien para qué lo utilizaba Kikyo, pues sabía que no dormía allí. Su cama estaba en un apartamento al que se accedía por un pasillo y una escalera en la parte posterior del edificio. Él también tenía allí un apartamento propio, igual que la mayoría de los empleados. Eso le había costado una maldita fortuna, pero Miroku sabía que los empleados contentos no metían la mano en la caja.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas? —dijo Kikyo.

Él negó con la cabeza, dio un paso adelante y se apoyó en el respaldo de piel del sillón que había frente al escritorio de Kikyo.

— Llevo sentado gran parte de la noche. —señaló los libros de contabilidad, abiertos sobre el escritorio. Kikyo era un genio con los números. Tal vez fuera porque Myoga la sentaba en su regazo y le dejaba contar las bolsas y monedas que los demás habían conseguido a lo largo del día. Quizá no se diera cuenta, pero eso la ayudó a desarrollar una habilidad que les había sido muy útil a todos—. ¿Hemos tenido una noche provechosa?

— Nuestras noches siempre son provechosas. Vas a morir siendo un hombre muy rico, Miroku.

No le pasó desapercibida la tristeza que teñía la voz de Kikyo. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba la importancia que él le daba al dinero. Sonrió.

— Mucho más rico de lo que esperaba. El duque de Lovingdon me ha legado una fortuna.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Por qué?

— Que me cuelguen si lo sé. —Hundió los dedos en la piel del respaldo—. ¿Hablaste con él alguna vez?

— ¿Por qué iba a hablar con él?

— Vino por aquí en alguna ocasión.

— Ya sabes que evito todo lo que puedo la sala de juego. —el buen licor hacía que sus clientes fueran más simpáticos que de costumbre y se creyeran más atractivos de lo que eran en realidad. La zona de juego no era un buen lugar para una dama que no deseaba la atención de los hombres.

— El abuelo de Inuyasha lo conocía. Recuerdo vagamente que yo lo conocí en la residencia de Claybourne; le enseñé mi medallón.

— ¿Qué medallón?

El que contenía una foto en miniatura de su madre. La noche que ella lo vendió, se lo dio mientras le decía:

— Nunca olvides lo mucho que te quería, Miroku.

«Quería.» él nunca supo qué había hecho para perder su amor. Con el tiempo, dejó de preguntárselo. Empezó a emplear toda su capacidad mental en sobrevivir. El día que conoció a Lovingdon, Miroku estaba en el jardín de Claybourne, contemplando el rostro de su madre, absorto en la miniatura. Estaba intentando determinar si ella se sentiría decepcionada de que no aprovechara lo que le estaba ofreciendo el conde. Odiaba estar en aquella casa elegante. Le recordaba a otra…

Miroku negó con la cabeza.

— No importa. Había pensado que tal vez tú hablaste con él alguna vez en casa de Claybourne.

— No que yo recuerde.

— No creo que importe. Lo que sí es importante que sepas es que he aceptado ser el tutor de su hijo, por lo que no estaré tanto por aquí como de costumbre.

— ¿Por qué tú?

— Ésa parece ser la pregunta que se hace todo el mundo, y de nuevo tengo que decir que no tengo ni la más remota idea.

— Creo que serás un tutor excelente.

Miroku se rió. A pesar de haberse criado en la calle, Kikyo seguía viendo a los niños de Myoga con mucha inocencia. Siempre creía que en ellos había bondad; aunque ésta estuviera enterrada a tanta profundidad que ni ellos mismos fueran capaces de encontrarla.

— ¿Le vas a explicar a Inuyasha tu nueva situación? —preguntó Kikyo.

— Ya lo he hecho. Lo he visto hace un rato. —Entrecerró los ojos—. No estoy seguro de que me haya perdonado por estar involucrado en la muerte de sus padres. —sólo habían pasado dos meses desde que su amigo descubrió la verdad sobre aquel fatídico día; aquel día que, veinticinco años atrás, cambió la vida de todos ellos.

— No fue culpa tuya. Tú sólo eras un niño. No sabías que intenciones tenía aquel hombre cuando te pagó para engañarlos y que te siguieran hasta aquel callejón.

Eso era lo que Miroku había explicado, y no era del todo falso. Cuando ocurrió, no sabía qué se proponía aquel hombre exactamente, pero sí sabía reconocer el mal cuando lo tenía ante los ojos. Sin embargo, ignoró sus sospechas porque quería las seis monedas. Jamás consiguió librarse de los remordimientos. Esperaba que no ocurriera lo mismo con el trato que había cerrado aquella noche.

— Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar. Tengo que resolver algunas cosas para, mañana por la mañana, poder dedicarme a poner orden en algunos asuntos de mis nuevas posesiones.

— Supongo que debería felicitarte —dijo ella con dulzura.

Miroku era incapaz de deshacerse del mal presentimiento que lo perseguía.

— Mejor dame las condolencias. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Buenas noches, Kikyo.

Se dirigió al pasillo, entró un momento en su despacho para coger su tabaco y su pipa, y luego siguió andando en dirección a la puerta que llevaba afuera. Salió y se dejó envolver por la noche. La niebla era cada vez más espesa y apenas se podía ver nada. Miroku se preguntó si también habría niebla en el campo. En algún momento tendría que inspeccionar las propiedades de su protegido. Podría resultar interesante. Él sólo conocía la ciudad, pero eso sí, la conocía muy bien.

Se apoyó en la pared, llenó la pipa, la encendió y empezó a aspirar hasta que lo envolvió la agradable fragancia del tabaco. El que fumaba ahora era mucho mejor que el de cuando era niño. Sin embargo, aquella fragancia evocaba un tiempo en que la vida era más sencilla; lo único que tenía que hacer por aquel entonces era conseguir cierto número de bolsas al día. Aunque Miroku no se conformaba con la seda: prefería los relojes, las joyas y todo tipo de objetos brillantes que se cotizaban a un precio mucho más alto. No siempre le llevaba el botín a Myoga. Había conseguido sus propios contactos. Si el abuelo de Inuyasha no lo hubiera acogido, estaba convencido de que habría acabado dirigiendo una pandilla de niños ladrones que hubiera rivalizado en notoriedad con la de Myoga. Ésa había sido siempre su meta. Quería ser el más famoso, quería que se escribieran canciones sobre él y ser el protagonista de muchas leyendas.

Había planeado pasar su futuro enseñando a los niños a robar con maestría. Y ahora se suponía que debía enseñar a un chico a ser honrado, a ser un hombre íntegro que el día de mañana se sentaría en la cámara de los lores y ayudaría a gobernar una nación.

* * *

Una de las razones por las que no me gusta comunicar el buen ritmo que lleva una historia, es porque siempre termino retrasándome en la misma. Perdón por eso. Ha sido mucho tiempo desde el último capítulo, pero ha sido por causas de fuerza mayor, en serio. Si han llegado hasta aquí, como siempre, les doy mi más sincero agradecimiento. Intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Así que, si ustedes lo permiten, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_SiBum*_


End file.
